


Foolish Hearts

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Jakub have an advertising company and they want to get an assignment from Mats' company that will trade a new running shoe. Robert just got divorced and because Mats lives with another man, Jakub has the sudden 'great' idea that Robert needs a 'boyfriend' to get the contract. But, is this really a good idea?  Maybe, Marco the young student who earns a little money as a waiter would be the perfect guy for this? But, what will happen during this faked relationship? Will it really stay that way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Crazy Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bananasplit86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/gifts).



> Dear Bananasplit86, I totally have to blame you for this. Your wonderful WIP and your excitement about this pairing didn't leave me alone and I had to start with this although I have far too much WIPs on the run. The chapters definitely will be short chapters, but hopefully updated on a regular basis. 
> 
> Have fun reading this fic, I hope that you will like the idea and of course, the whole story, please, let me know. As you say: Feedback is love! :-)

“You need a boyfriend!”

Robert spilled the coffee he just had wanted to drink all over his desktop and began to cough, choking on the one drop that had taken the wrong way down his throat. Jakub who had leaned against the window-frame hurried to come to his help and patted his back in the attempt to soothe his friend and companion of their little advertising company.

“Pardon me?” Robert finally was able to croak out, feeling blindly for a tissue to wipe the coffee from his mouth and his nose with it.

“You need a boyfriend Robert. We really need this assignment for our company. It's a hell lot of money we're talking about here.”

Robert stared at the other man, frowning, not really sure if Kuba how he called his old friend and partner was kidding him.

“Please, tell me why I would need a 'boyfriend' for getting this assignment? I know that my marriage didn't work, but, I can assure you that it has nothing to do with my sudden desire to be with another guy?!” He watched Jakub wiping the desktop clean and carefully raised his mug at his lips again to take another sip from the dark-brown brew, hoping that Jakub wouldn't make another declaration like this just when he had his mouth full with his favorite drink again. Jakub watched him, waiting until he had swallowed the coffee down before he began to explain what he had meant and why Robert needed a 'boyfriend' all of a sudden.

“That's pretty obvious, isn't it? Mr. Hummels is gay and he is married with his partner Mr. Höwedes. He probably will give the assignment to someone who lives a similar life as he does and so, we have to find a boyfriend for you. Someone who only plays the role of your boyfriend, of course,” he added when he noticed his friend's disbelieving stare.

Kuba paced up and down before the desk where Robert was sitting, tapping nervously with his fingers on the surface of the desk. “Kuba, you can't be serious!” he cried out shaking his head in astonishment, but Jakub bent over the desk and looked Robert straight in the eyes, his face deadly serious.

“Robert, our little company works fine, but, we simply can't ignore this possibility. There are other advertising companies that wants to make this deal with Mr Hummel's company, as well, Robert and I'm sure that we will have much better cards if you can present a nice boyfriend. I know some of the other companies that want to get this contract and the owners are all straight.”

Robert leaned back in his chair, arching his eyebrow. “I'm straight, too, remember?” he remarked mockingly, slowly recovering from his shock. “You could do that, Kuba. We could find a nice boyfriend for you, instead,” he then suggested, but, Kuba shook his head and Robert could tell by his expression that he would have no other choice than to obey.

“Nah, Robert, don't be a fool. You are the senior partner and you are responsible for all this boring stuff like making deals and talking to the bankers. I'm the one responsible for the fulfilling of the contracts and making the ideas work. No, you are the one who has to show up with the boyfriend at the party where we will meet Mr. Hummels and hopefully convince him that our company is just the perfect one to he should hire for this campaign. We have two weeks to find a nice boyfriend for you,” Jakub said with a smug grin on his face and Robert sighed, resigning himself to his fate. If Kuba wanted him to have a 'boyfriend' to get this contract, then, so be it.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Robert had worked late and when he left his office, he was hungry, tired and in a bad mood. Jakub had been excited about his idea, but, Robert had no idea how this should work. How was he supposed to find a 'boyfriend' who would play this role and how should he having a boyfriend make Mr. Hummels offer his company the assignment they wanted to have?

It was a big contract about the new running shoes Mr. Hummels' company wanted to bring on the market and Jakub was right that they needed this contract to expand and become more acquainted to get other lucrative assignments, as well. They had started three years ago and they had had good contracts, but, the advertising industry was an uncompromising business and they still had to fight hard every day for their living, although Robert and Jakub could live from what they earned very well since the last year.

He sighed and slowly walked along the street to his favorite Italian restaurant. The shops were all closed at this time of the evening and he was too tired to cook for himself tonight. He still wasn't over his divorce and he felt depressed when he came home in his lonely flat and therefore spent his evenings burying himself in his work and grab some take out or eat in one of his favorite restaurants.

The table where he usually sat was occupied and he searched for another one to sit down when he heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen and then, loud yelling and shouting. A young man with a blond quiff ran out of the kitchen and the restaurant's owner, a small Italian in his middle ages went after him with balled fists, shouting and screaming. The young man turned around and yelled back, ripping his waiter-apron from his slim body and throwing it on the floor before he stormed out of the restaurant.

Robert jumped to his feet and followed him out of the restaurant without thinking, running after the blonde who headed along the empty street.

“Marco, hey, wait for me!” he yelled, but the young waiter didn't stop. When Robert finally had reached him, he was totally out of breath. “Marco, stop, please, tell me what has happened?” he asked the young waiter who had served him several times. He was a young student and had earned some money as a waiter in this restaurant. Robert had always appreciated it when Marco had served him, he was friendly and kind and had a good sense of humor. The other waiters were pretty arrogant and far too formal for Robert's liking.

“What has happened?” Marco growled. “He fired me! And now, I have to find a way to pay my room at the end of the month! Mr. Decker complained about me! I was too clumsy, he said!” Marco snapped, his face red with anger, pacing angrily up and down on the pavement. “His stupid wife punched me with her elbow and I poured the soup over her horrible yellow jacket. 'Uh, her Betty Barclay jacket'!” he whined, aping Mrs. Decker's pinched way of speaking.

Robert chuckled by this perfect imitation of the elder woman, although he knew that the whole thing wasn't funny, at all. “I'm sorry, Marco, that's really bad, but, I'm sure that you will find another work,” he tried to comfort him.

Marco looked at him, utterly defeated. “And how shall I do that? Mr. Rossi won't write a good employer's reference after this shit and I need a job that doesn't interfere with my studies. And I always got a good tip, but, I don't think that another restaurant nearby will hire me after that incident. I don't have a car and I can't travel at the other side of the city with the bus just for a job!”

Robert considered him thoughtfully, a sudden idea forming in his head. “I might have a solution for your problem, at least a preliminary solution, Marco,” he said and the blonde looked gratefully at him.

“Oh, Mr. Lewandowski, that would be great! Do you know another restaurant where they would hire me?” he asked with new hope in his voice and his blue eyes. Robert bit his lip, not sure what to say.

“It's a little bit more complicated,” he admitted. “Why don't we find another place where we can sit and talk and have something to eat and to drink? I will invite you, of course,” he assured him as he noticed the former waiter's expression. “I don't expect you to pay the bill. You need a job and maybe, I'll have the job you're searching for – flexible and you also wouldn't need to travel by bus and earn enough money to pay your bills.”

Marco watched him with narrowed eyes for one moment, not sure what he should think of this ominous offer, but, then he shrugged and sighed. “Why not. Something to drink and to eat would be good and you're right, I need the money.”

Robert smiled at him and made an inviting gesture with his hand. “Very well. I know another restaurant where we can talk, undisturbed,” he said and Marco nodded and turned in the direction Robert had pointed at.

Together they made their way through the darkness of the late evening and Robert suddenly had a much better feeling than he ever had had since Jakub had come up with this crazy idea. Marco would be the perfect 'rented boyfriend', Robert was sure about that. All he had to do was to convince the other one to play this role for a while.


	2. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert needs a 'boyfriend'. Marco needs a job. Will they both come together and also come to an agreement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Bananasplit86, this chapter is told from Marco's POV. I hope you will enjoy the new chapter as much as the first one, I had a lot of fun with writing it. ;-)
> 
> My dear audience, you are great and wonderful and I hope that you will like my new chapter, please keep up your support and give me feedback, leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it!

Marco walked beside Mr. Lewandowski through the dark and cool night, shooting hidden glances at him now and then. He had served him several times because the 'Sicilia' seemed to be his favorite restaurant and Marco had gotten the impression that the young businessman preferred to eat in a restaurant instead of cooking for himself.

Marco had to admit that the good-looking guy had been one of his favorite guests, because Mr. Lewandowski had always been kind and friendly, treating him not as a servant, but as an equal, respecting that Marco earned his living with this job as Lewandowski did with his and he had always given him a generous tip. Sometimes, he had brought his junior partner with him, a blond guy with a mocking attitude and Marco had gotten the impression that they had to be close friends, judging by their way of teasing each other.

The young businessman with the brown hair opened the door to the restaurant he had suggested, a Chinese called 'The Dragon' and Marco's stomach growled in anticipation. He had to be careful with money these days and hadn't eaten before he had started with his shift in the 'Sicilia'. Mr. Lewandowski glanced at him questioningly and Marco shrugged his shoulders in a sheepish manner.

“I didn't eat since lunch,” he admitted and as strange as it was, but the other man seemed to be relieved by his words, as if Marco not having enough money for three meals a day had been what he had wanted to hear.

Marco felt a sudden wave of mistrust, but, his stomach growled again and he followed the tiny waitress beaming at Mr. Lewandowski and greeting him as if he were a long missed relative to one of the tables separated from the others by a colorful Chinese screen. The table was for two guests and granted them enough privacy for their serious talk – whatever it was Mr. Lewandowski wanted to talk about with him.

They sat down and the waitress offered them the menu with excited cackling, praising the special offer of the day. “Thank you very much, Mei-Ling, but, we want to have a look at the menu first,” Lewandowski said in the attempt to make her leave and Marco heaved a relieved sigh as the tiny middle-aged woman stepped backwards with a nod of her head, finally leaving their table. Marco was pretty sure that she was lurking somewhere behind the counter watching them, emerging at their table again the second they would close their menu.

The businessman smiled at him. “Choose what you like,” he remarked, amused as Marco's stomach made some noise again, reminding its owner impatiently that it wanted to be filled. Marco hid his blush behind the menu, becoming absorbed in the various meals, torn between the multifarious offers.

“We could choose the menu for two with the chicken, the prawns and the duck,” the brunette suggested as he noticed Marco's difficulties to choose a meal. “I once had it with my wife and it was rather delicious.”

Marco felt a sudden sting in his abdomen as the young man mentioned his wife and he frowned, taken aback by his reaction. Why should he bother about Mr. Lewandowski being married? He couldn't help but looking at the other's right hand and frowned again as he saw that he didn't wear a ring. “We have gotten divorced several months ago,” Lewandowski explained in an impassive tone as he noticed Marco's quick glance and Marco bit his lip, feeling embarrassed that he had been caught.

“Shall I order the menu, then?” The brown-haired businessman asked and Marco closed his menu and nodded his head, confused and uncomfortable. He was glad that he had been right with his suspicion that the waitress would show up again the second the had chosen their meals, because she did, rushing to their table and pulling out her note pad to write down their orders with a glued smile on her face.

Mr. Lewandowski ordered the menu for two and a bottle of a light wine together with another bottle of water. Marco would have preferred a simple cola, but, he stayed silent, grateful that he wouldn't have to sleep with an empty stomach tonight.

When Mei-Ling had left them to order their menu in the kitchen, Marco had found enough courage to ask Mr.Lewandowski about the ominous job he had talked about earlier.

“What job do you want to offer?” he asked, curiously. “Something in your company?” Now, it was the brunette's turn to blush and Marco's mistrust rose again. The young man played with his chopstick and opened his mouth just to close it again. Marco swallowed hard, feeling deeply disappointed. “You were just kidding! You didn't mean what you said!” he accused him, wanting to get up and leave.

“No, Marco, please, stay. I do want to offer you a job. It's only – some kind of delicate manner... Please stay and hear me out, will you?” Lewandowski almost pleaded and Marco slumped down on his chair again, staring at the other with narrowed eyes.

Lewandowski took a deep breath and began to explain: “As you probably know, me and my partner Jakub Blaszczykowski have an advertising company and we want to get a special contract with Mr. Hummel's company for the campaign when he brings new running shoes on the market.”

He paused for one moment and Marco looked at him, even more confused. He might study sports, but, what should he have to do with the running shoes of a company he would never be able to buy?

Lewandowski spoke up again and his cheeks had an amazing red color now. Marco noticed not for the first time what a good-looking young man the brunette with the deep blue eyes actually was and he felt a strange tingling in his stomach as he watched the other male speak, the closeness of the other man making his crave for something he couldn't quite explain.

“Mr. Hummels is married with his partner Mr. Höwedes and he is very interested in the rights of life-partnerships between people of the same gender and... uhm, other stuff like this...” The brunette's face was almost purple now and Marco had a hard time to keep his own face impassive, showing only polite interest and not his own confusion. He was torn between amusement and embarrassment and he could only hope that he wasn't as red as the businessman.

“Jakub thinks that we will have better chance to get this contract we truly need if I can present a boyfriend and I thought that you could maybe play this role and act as if you were... this... b-b-boyfriend...” Lewandowski blurt out hastily, avoiding Marco's gaze and breathing heavily as if he had run a marathon.

Marco just stared at the brunette with his mouth hanging open, unable to utter one single word, not sure if he had heard right and even more unsure if he should be amused, offended or furious.

“You're kidding me, right? But, I have to tell you that I don't find this amusing!” he said in a flat voice and Lewandowski risked a short embarrassed glance at him. “I wish I were, believe me,” he mumbled, still playing with his chopstick. A silent 'crack' made Marco flinch as the chopstick broke into two pieces. He considered the other man thoughtfully and when realization that Lewandowski actually had been serious about his 'offer' finally sank in, he gulped for air. “You're really serious about this, right?” he made sure, astonished and stunned.

Lewandowski nodded his head, still avoiding Marco's eyes. “Jakub is sure that we will get this contract if I can present a 'boyfriend', because, the heads of the other companies trying to get this assignment are all straight...”

Marco raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips. He just had opened his mouth when the waitress came back to their table, carrying a tray with two bottles, four glasses and - a new pair of chopsticks. He snapped his mouth shut again, waiting for the cackling tiny woman to finish serving and leave their table again. She acted pretty awkward and stupid and Marco was certain that she behaved like this because she wanted to spy on them. When she eventually was done, looking back over her shoulder as she left them, Marco made another attempt to speak.

“But, you're straight, too, right?” he snorted, tilting his head to the side. Lewandowski pulled a face. “Yes, I am. You're not supposed to actually be my boyfriend, Marco. You only shall play the role of my 'boyfriend'. It wouldn't interfere with your studies, because you would have to fulfill your job mostly at the weekends and in the evenings. I will pay all expenses you might have and more than you would have earned in the 'Sicilia', including the tip you have gotten, of course.”

He looked at Marco with pleading eyes and Marco could feel his jaw work as he 'chewed' on this truly unexpected and strange 'job-offer'. Lewandowski remained silent, letting him digest what he had said, but, his hands on the table opened and clenched and Marco could see how nervous and tense he was. “You say that I only have to 'play' the role of your boyfriend. What do you mean with that? Would I have to kiss you for example?” he demanded and the young businessman blushed again.

“Uhm, probably yes, for the show - when we meet Mr. Hummels. A short embrace, smiling as if you were in love with me...” He swallowed and Marco could see that he felt as uncomfortable as he himself. “Do you think you could do that?” Marco could see how important this was for the Pole who had built a successful, but still small company that fought hard every day to survive.

He bit his lip. “Can I think about it for a while?” he asked as gently as he was able to in this awkward situation.

Lewandowski smiled, hopefully and less frightened, but still worried. “Of course, Marco,” he agreed and both of them suppressed a relieved sigh as the tiny Chinese woman brought another tray with their food. Marco's stomach rumbled loudly as the delicious smell penetrated his nose, letting him forget why he actually sat here and all he wanted to do was to sate his hunger and fill his empty belly with the food that made his mouth watering with its smell. Mei-Ling served them and Lewandowski thanked her with a smile. “Enjoy your meal, Marco,” he then said to the blonde and Marco didn't need another invitation, murmuring a short reply before he began to gobble down the delights in his bowl.

The young man with the shiny brown hair and the beautiful blue eyes watched him for a few seconds before he began to eat, as well, much slower as Marco. He began a lighthearted conversation about the weather and a thriller that had just started in the cinemas and Marco listened to him and replied, enjoying the evening much more than he had expected after this truly 'remarkable' start.  
They chatted, emptying their bowls and glasses and when Marco had finished his meal, sated, content and slightly illuminated because of the delicious and very drinkable wine, he leaned back and smiled at the handsome businessman who cautiously smiled back.

Marco drew in a deep breath and heard himself saying much to his own surprise:

“All right, Mr. Lewandowski, I will accept your offer. I will play your boyfriend and help you getting this contract.”


	3. The Right Decision?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has accepted Robert's offer and agreed to play his boyfriend for the next weeks. What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Bananasplit86, I hope you will have fun with reading this chapter. I had a lot of fun while writing it. I'm already looking forward to writing the next one and I will hurry with the other updates I have to write. :-)
> 
> Dear readers, you are great and I hope you will enjoy chapter 3 of this story. Please, let me know if you liked it, your feedback means a lot to me!

After Marco had accepted his uncommon job-offer, Robert had payed the bill and accompanied the blonde to the flat he shared with his friend Marcel. They had talked about other things during their walk through the dark and chilly night and Robert had been surprised how reluctantly he had been to leave his 'new boyfriend' and return to his own nice but lonely flat.

They had stood before the front-door of the building where Marco lived on the second floor and Robert had searched for the the right words to let this evening end better than it had begun. Marco had smiled at him, shyly and sheepishly and Robert's heart unexpectedly had missed a beat.

“Thank you, Mr. Lewandowski, the meal was rather delicious and I really enjoyed the evening,” the blonde had said and Robert had smiled back. “I think it would be the right time for you to call me Robert, Marco, You can't be my boyfriend and call me 'Mr. Lewandowski' all the time, right?”

Marco's smile had become brighter and lit up the darkness surrounding them in a way Robert hadn't expected that a smile could ever light up a dark night. “Of course – Robert,” Marco had answered, blushing slightly, Robert had been able to see this despite the black shadows the building had thrown over the place where they had stood, unwilling to say goodbye to each other.

And suddenly, everything had been so easy. “Why don't you come over to my place, tomorrow evening? We could talk about our – hm arrangement and we also have to get to know each other better. I could cook...” Robert had suggested and Marco had stared at him, stunned and with a questioningly raised eyebrow.

“You really know how to cook?” The blonde's voice had sounded incredulously and Robert had felt his face darkening with the redness of his own embarrassment. “Yes, I know how to cook. I – I only don't like to cook for myself,” he had admitted and Marco had nodded, thoughtfully.

“This is understandable,” he had mused and after setting up the time for their 'date' in Robert's flat, Robert had watched the blonde disappear into the building and then, walked away to his own place, deeply lost in his thoughts, not sure if he had made the right decision, but still looking forward to their next encounter where he would get to know the fascinating former waiter better.

Now, he nervously paced up and down in his living room, far too restless to go to sleep, sipping from his wine now and then, staring out of the window without really seeing the lights of the city shining through the darkness like an army of millions of lightning bugs. Strange as it was, he felt more alive than he had felt within the last months and there was an odd tingling of anticipation in his stomach whenever he thought of the important role the young student and former waiter would play in his life during the next couple weeks.

The loud ringing of his phone startled him as it broke in on his considerations and he picked it up and barked “Hello?” in the speaker of the phone.

“Uh, Robert, is everything all right?” Kuba asked worried at the other side of the line and Robert let out a frustrated sigh. Somehow, he had hoped it would be Marco's voice he would hear.

“Yes, everything's fine. But, it's pretty late and I didn't expect your call at this time.” Robert drawled mistrustfully.

Kuba chuckled and Robert heard him typing on a keyboard, before his junior partner finally told him the reason for his late call.

“I found a few pages where we can choose the perfect 'boyfriend' for you, Lewy,” he stated pretty smug and content.

Robert held the phone away from his ear, staring disbelievingly at it, before finally the penny dropped. “You want to rent a 'callboy' for me?” he yelled into the speaker and Kuba made a startled sound that sounded like “Ouchoohoo,” or something like that. When he spoke up again, his voice sounded muffled and silently as if Kuba were now the one holding the phone away from his tortured ear.

“Uhm, not exactly a callboy, you don't have to freak out,” he said in the attempt to calm his senior partner down. “A callboy would be especially for sex, right? It's called 'escort service' and you can rent them not only for sex, but also for going out and having a nice, good-looking companion.” His tries to keep his voice impassive was lost on his best friend, the brunette knew Jakub far too well to not notice the hidden snicker and his amusement about the whole thing.

Robert's face was burning deep red now and he gulped down the rest of his drink, hastily, not sure if he was red with fury or embarrassment. “Kuba! This. Is. Not. Funny!” he shouted and Kuba sighed disappointed. “The party is in two weeks and we have to prepare a lot for this. I'm only trying to help you!” he accused his friend, obviously hoping that Robert would get a bad conscience when he realized that his friend had spent his evening with the research for the 'perfect boyfriend'.

“You don't need to search for a boyfriend any longer. I already found someone,” Robert finally snapped when he had found his composure and his voice again.

There were several minutes of dead silence at the other end of the line and all Robert could hear was Kuba's ragged breathing as he digested the stunning news. “W-w-what? H-h-how? Who is it?” the blonde Pole eventually stammered and Robert leaned against the wall, staring out of the window, unconsciously searching the direction where Marco lived in one of the houses with their lights shining through the night right into his window and his heart. One of the lights came from the room where Marco now was and Robert wished that he knew which one of the thousands of lights he could detect belonged to the young man who had fascinated him so deeply.

“Do you remember the young waiter from the 'Sicilia'? The handsome blonde with the quiff, the wonderful blue eyes and the cute dimple in one of his cheeks when he smiles?” he inquired eagerly.

There was another rather long time of complete silence and then, Kuba repeated in an oddly strangled voice: “The handsome blonde waiter from the 'Sicilia' with the quiff, the wonderful blue eyes and the 'cute dimple' in one of his cheeks when he smiles.”

Robert nodded excitedly, glad that Kuba recognized the young man he had chosen to play the role of his 'boyfriend'. “His name is Marco. I wanted to eat there and came just in time when Mr. Rossi fired him because Marco had poured soup over Mrs. Decker's yellow jacket. I invited him for dinner in 'The Dragon' and he told me that he needed another job to pay his flat and his bills and so I offered him the job to become my 'boyfriend' within the next months.” Robert was out of breath after his long speech and he inhaled deeply, feeling a little bit dizzy from the wine and his excitement.

“And this blonde waiter Marco with the blonde quiff, the wonderful blue eyes and the 'cute dimple-smile' accepted your offer?” Kuba made sure, still sounding stunned and disbelievingly.

“Yes, he did.” Robert growled, suddenly feeling as if he had to defend himself.

“Hm.” Kuba stated, not very talkative.

“What's wrong, Kuba? You wanted me to have a 'boyfriend' for getting the contract with Mr. Hummel's company. Now, that I found someone who is willing to play this role, you seem to have reservations all of a sudden!” Robert complained, hurt and confused.

Kuba sighed. “Nothing's wrong, Lewy,” he assured his friend and partner gently. “I only thought that someone – professional – would have been better for this role. Someone who knows how to charm everybody and how to talk and to behave in front of Mr. Hummels and his partner. Are you sure that this Marco will be able to play this role without recoiling or revealing that he actually isn't your true boyfriend?”

Robert stared out of the window again, searching for the small light once more that might come from the house where Marco lived. “Yes, I'm sure. He's perfect for this role. I could never do this with an 'escort boy' or – even worse – a callboy! Marco certainly will be able to charm everybody, I know that! He is kind and sensitive and nice and he is handsome and sweet and...” he stopped as he heard Kuba chuckling.

“Uhu, are you really sure that you are straight, Lewy? You sound as if you were actually in love with this cute-dimple-guy!” his friend remarked dryly and Robert bit his lip, frowning.

“Bullshit! I'm only practicing for the great event!” the young businessman snapped, embarrassed because Kuba had caught him out.

“If you say so...” was the wry answer to his defense and Robert rubbed his forehead where he could feel a bad headache starting to hammer behind his eyes, feeling totally exhausted and worn out.

“Either Marco will play my boyfriend or you have to make other plans. I don't want a professional 'escort boy' anywhere near me!” he commanded. “So please, stop bothering me!”

Jakub seemed to sense that he was close to losing his temper, because he agreed without further objections. “Of course, Lewy, as you wish. I'm sure you made the right choice. I remember him and he's really a catch for the eye.”

Robert relaxed gratefully, almost falling to the ground as his limbs lost their tension and he said goodnight and stumbled to his bathroom to rush through a quick bedtime routine. All he needed was a good night's sleep and tomorrow, he would see Marco again and make sure that the blonde would play his role in a way that nobody would realize that it was only a role.

He crawled into his bed, pulling the covers up and when he fell asleep, his last thought was the thought of a handsome blonde guy with a sweet dimple in his cheek when he smiled.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Marco opened the door to the flat he shared with his childhood friend Marcel, yelling: “I'm home!” before he kicked off his shoes and hung his jacket on the coat rack. It didn't take long until the other appeared in the doorway to their living room, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed before his chest.

“You're pretty late. Did Mr. Rossi have so much guests on a Tuesday evening?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. “I already started to get worried!”

Marco shot a quick glance at his wrist watch, frowning when he noticed that it was close to midnight. “No. The truth is that Mr. Rossi fired me tonight.” He swallowed, feeling new anger rising in his guts.

Marcel narrowed his eyes. “He fired you? Why? What did you do to have gotten fired? It must have been something really stupid! I don't have to remind you that we need the money for the flat, right?”

Marco scowled at him. “No, you don't, Marcel. Mrs. Decker, the old witch punched me with her elbow and I poured the soup I just had wanted to serve all over her incredible yellow 'uh-Betty-Barclay-jacket'. She started to whine and to squeak like a pig and Mr. Rossi began to yell and shout.”

Marco clenched his fists by the memory, making a grim face. Marcel watched him with an impassive mask. “Damn it, Marco, you could have apologized even though it wasn't your fault. We need this money!”

Marco grinned. “Oh, I got a new job right after that incident,” he declared pretty smug, squeezing himself through the small slit Marcel had left in the doorway, entering their living room.

He slumped down on the couch, spreading out his legs and arms and heaving a content sigh. Marcel had turned around, now leaning against the other side of the door frame. “Aha, and what kind of job did you get right after wards?” he inquired curiously.

Marco pursed his lips. “Do you remember Mr. Lewandowski, the good-looking brunette we once saw on the street? He was one of my favorite guests in the 'Sicilia'.”

Marcel frowned, searching in his mind for the picture of the 'good-looking brunette' Marco once had shown him and when he had found it, he nodded. “The one you have a crush on,” he said and Marco blushed deeply. “Uhm, yes,” he mumbled, avoiding Marcel's intense glance. He had never been able to hide his feelings from his best friend. Marcel always knew when he was in love before he knew it himself.

“Aha. This handsome guy you have a crush on offered you a job. In his company? What do you have to do? Cleanup his office? You know nothing about the advertising industry, Marco.” Marcel stated, considering him astonished and a little bit mistrustfully.

Marco bit his lip. “No, it's something more – special...” he murmured, staring out of the window in the direction where Robert Lewandowski lived, probably in a much larger and nicer flat than he himself.

“More special? Marco! Talk to me! I don't want to have to pull every single word out of your nose!” Marcel ordered and Marco took a deep breath and looked his best friend straight in the eyes.

“I have to play the role of his boyfriend.”

Marcel blinked, staring at the blonde with his mouth hanging open. “You're kidding me, right?” he asked, but, Marco slowly shook his head.

“Nope. He wants to get a contract with Mr. Hummels' company for the campaign that shall boost the trade with the new running shoes and Mr. Hummels is gay and married with his partner Mr. Höwedes. Robert and his partner think that they will have better chances to get this assignment if Robert can present a nice boyfriend.”

Marcel blinked again, but then, he burst out laughing. “Woohoo, Marco, that's priceless! You shall play the boyfriend of the 'good-looking guy' you have a crush on! I can't believe it! And he really wants to pay you for playing a role of something you actually would like to be for real?”

If looks could have killed, Marcel would have fallen dead to the ground right now. “Yes, he pays me for that! He even pays me more than Mr. Rossi did. As you said, we need the money. And I have to tell you that I don't know why you find this so funny! It will be hard enough for me to play this role without letting him show that it isn't just a role for me, at all! I need your support, Marcel, not your mockery!” Marco told him off, his voice slightly desperate and Marcel became serious instantly, crossing the room and sitting down next to his friend. He wrapped his arm around Marco's shoulder, smiling apologetically at him.

“I'm sorry, Marco. I didn't mean to hurt you. Of course, you can count on me! I will do whatever I can do to make it easier for you. And maybe, you will have the chance to win his heart while you're 'working' for him,” he assured his friend and Marco gratefully laid his head upon his best friend's shoulder, closing his eyes.

Maybe, Marcel was right and there was at least the tiny chance of making Robert Lewandowski fall in love with him, as well. It might be only a dream of him, but sometimes, dreams actually became true, you only had to believe in it.


	4. Nervousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Marco will have their first 'date' and Robert is busied with preparing everything for the perfect dinner. His nervousness doesn't make things easier for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Bananasplit86, here is your next chapter. In fact, I wanted to write about their dinner right away. But, Robert had to prepare so much and then, he got nervous and then, things went another way than I had planed. You probably know how it goes...  
> The dinner will be the topic of the next chapter, I promise.
> 
> Hopefully, you will like this 'filler chapter', my dear readers, please, share your thoughts with me and leave kudos or comments if you liked it!

Robert had hurried with his work and left his office much earlier than he had left it during the last months, due to the preparations he had to see to for the dinner with Marco.

Kuba hadn't said anything when they had met for their daily meeting this morning to speak about their works and their strategies, but, Robert had felt his intense and thoughtful looks the entire time and they had made him nervous and angry. After sleeping one night about the happenings of the last day, he had been even more convinced that his decision to ask Marco had been the right one and he didn't like it that his friend and partner still seemed to have issues with the blonde student playing the role of his boyfriend.

They hadn't talked much after their meeting, Kuba had withdrawn into his own office and Robert had focused on his work, reading the conditions of the contract they wanted to fix with Mr. Hummel's company again, very carefully this time and he had had to agree with Kuba that this assignment was just what they needed. Their company was big enough to stem the campaign and they would make a lot of money with it – if they were actually able to fix the deal and make the campaign work. He had mused about the possibilities before he had focused on the deals they already had and made some transferals to pay the bills they had to pay.

After leaving the building where their company had rented several rooms, he had gone to the next supermarket and strolled through the corridors, searching for the things he would need for the perfect dinner with his 'rented boyfriend'. He was torn between pasta and steaks and finally decided to take the steaks and offer a salad and garlic bread with them. Marco had lost his job in an Italian restaurant and it might not be a good idea to offer pasta the very next day.

Now, he stood in the kitchen, humming cheerfully while he roasted the steaks and washed the salad. He had snipped tomatoes and a cucumber and prepared the garlic bread that now baked in the oven.  
Robert awaited Marco around seven o'clock and he wanted the meal to be ready and perfect when the blonde finally showed up. He smiled while he bustled between the dining room and the kitchen, setting up the table and checking the bread and the steaks. When the oven beeped, announcing that the garlic bread was baked, he opened the door hastily, touching accidentally the hot frame with his hand.

“Ouch! Damn it!” Robert cried out, flinching. He pulled his hand back, considering the red burning mark at the back of his hand. He sucked on the burning spot while he bent forward over the sink, turning the cold water on.

He held his hand under the cold stream, biting his lip, because the spot burned like fire and his little finger throbbed with the pain. After several minutes, he turned the water off again, looking at his hand. The redness of the brand had faded a little bit; and the pain was bearable now, a dull throbbing instead of the sharp pain. Robert sighed and went to his bathroom, searching for an ointment in his medicine cupboard. He smeared the salve upon his hand and rushed back into the kitchen, pulling at the baking tray much more carefully this time. He arranged the damping bread smelling of garlic and herbals on a platter and checked the steaks. One side was slightly burned and Robert suppressed a curse as he saw the rather dark crackling, but, he couldn't do anything to save his dinner, because, it was almost seven and he also had to dress before his guest rang the bell.

He headed to his bedroom and grabbed the clothes he had chosen for this special dinner before he had left his flat in the morning. The tight black jeans showed his long, slim legs and his backside in a very appealing way and the blue dress shirt had the same deep blue color like his eyes had. Robert hastily stripped to his underwear and stepped into his jeans, hopping on his legs until he had managed to dress without smearing the ointment all over the denim. He was about to button up his shirt when the bell rang – the second his alarm clock on the bedside table showed the big red nineteen – Marco seemed to be a very punctual man.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Marco shifted his weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortably and nervously, waiting for Mr. Lewandowski to open the door. Robert. Marco had to remind himself that Mr. Lewandowski wasn't Mr. Lewandowski for him any longer, he was Robert now; and Marco was allowed to touch him and shoot adoring glances at him whenever he wanted to, at least in public.

Marco licked his lip, rubbing his sweaty palm against his tight dark blue jeans to dry it. There was no way that he would shake hands with his 'future boyfriend' with a sweaty and wet hand. The fingers of his left hand were clenched tightly around the bottle with wine he had chosen to bring with him as a gift and when the buzzer sounded, opening the door, he felt excited and frightened at the same time. He entered the lift and let himself be transported to the eighth floor where his newly 'boss' and future 'boyfriend' lived in the penthouse flat of the building.

Robert stood in the doorway, smiling sheepishly and almost shyly at him, being only a young man who obviously was as nervous and excited as Marco was, instead of being the reserved and self-confident businessman he always had been in the 'Sicilia'. Marco calmed down instantly as he was welcomed with this honest smile and the sight greeting his eyes simply took his breath away.

Rober Lewandowski was the most beautiful man Marco had ever seen and the slightly ruffled hair, the tight jeans enclosing his perfectly toned and defined male body made him look even more beautiful and desirable.

The second thing Marco noticed was that the brunette still fidgeted with the small buttons of his blue dress shirt and that he had closed the buttons the wrong way, the first button in the second buttonhole, the second button in the third hole and so on. Marco felt a warm flame in his stomach and before he had even thought twice, he had put the bottle on the ground and said:

“Let me do this for you, please!” while he gently pushed the brunette's hand to the side and buttoned up the shirt in the right way. Rober just stood there, staring at him, a wonderful pink color slowly creeping into his face.

“Uhm, thank you, I guess” the young businessman stammered and Marco froze, realizing what he just had done. “Oh God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...” His own cheeks were burning in the same color like Robert's now and Marco was sure that Lewandowski would send him away immediately, offended and angry about Marco's impudent behavior. He gulped for air and hung his head, staring embarrassed and ashamed at the floor, until he felt a gentle hand under his chin.

“Thank you, Marco,” the brunette said with a grateful and honest smile. “Do you want to come in?” He beckoned him in and Marco picked up his bottle and relaxed a little bit. Robert wasn't angry and he wasn't about to send him away, not with this wonderful smile on his features.

'Uhm, yes, sure,” he mumbled, still not fully recovered from his shock. He stepped into the corridor and Robert closed the door behind him with a firm snap. Marco held the bottle before his torso as if it were a protecting shield and Robert who obviously had been able recover from his own shock much faster reached out for it.

“May I?” he asked and Marco reluctantly handed the bottle to him. He had wanted to buy something special and the wine had cost him a rather large amount of the money he normally had at his disposal for food for a whole week. He had gone to a shop that sold spirits and the shop assistant had recommended a light white wine that was very drinkable and would go well to a lot of menus of any kind.

Robert's face lit up as he saw the bottle. “Ah, that's one of my favorites!” he stated delighted before he frowned, apparently remembering something. “This wine is rather expensive,” he drawled, watching Marco closely with a questioningly arched eybrow.

Marco shrugged. “I wanted to bring you something special and the shop assistant assured me that it were the perfect choice, because I didn't know what you would cook,” he admitted, not willing to start their 'relationship' with a lie. He would have to lie a lot during the next weeks and he wanted to stay honest as best and as much as he could.

Marco had always been the trustworthy and honest kind of guy and it was hard enough for him to hide his true feelings and play a role that actually wasn't just a role for him. His stomach growled loudly as the smell of the bread and the steaks made its way from the dining room into the hallway where they were still standing and he grinned sheepishly. “It smells delicious, by the way.” His stomach growled again, confirming his words very convincingly.

Robert chuckled warmly. “I'm pleased and relieved to hear that.” He put the bottle aside and took Marco's jacket to hang it on the coat rack. “Please, come in,” he then invited the blonde and Marco followed him through the large and bright corridor into the dining room, determined to present himself at his best. This was his chance to win the young businessman's heart and Marco would make the best out of this chance, no matter the cost.


	5. An (Not So) Undisturbed Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco showed up in time and brought a bottle of wine with him. Hopefully, they will be able to enjoy their dinner undisturbed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this chapter and it was easy to write. The twist at the end just popped up in my mind today and it simply didn't leave me alone again until I had written it down. I'm very curious what you think about it, please, share your opinion with me and let me know if you like that twist. It offers so many possibilities to continue with this story and getting feedback would be great!
> 
> As always, enjoy the new chapter!

Marco followed Robert to the dining room and Robert couldn't help but feel as nervous as if it was a real date. A real date with someone he was truly interested in and not with someone he had had to hire for playing the role of his boyfriend.

When Marco had buttoned up his shirt the right way, his fresh scent had overwhelmed Robert's senses and he had struggled hard to keep himself from taking Marco's face in his hands and kiss him, an urge he had never felt before and which had confused him. His ex-wife Anna had buttoned up his shirt many times and he had always smelled her perfume when she had done so. But, he had never wished to kiss her senseless after that. Her sweet female perfume had never aroused such a strong desire in him that he hadn't been able to think of anything else but to kiss her.

Marco's light, fresh and very male aftershave had aroused this strong desire in him and his body was still tingling from the touch of Marco's warm hands. _'It is only because I know how important this contract for our company is and my wish to play this role as convincingly as possible'_ he assured himself and after repeating this sentence several times in his head, he relaxed and began to believe his attempts to convince himself, pushing the small remaining doubt back in a hidden corner of his mind.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

To Robert's relief, Marco didn't seem to mind the rather burned steak. Either he was too polite to mention even the slightest doubt about his cooking skills, or he was too used to burned meals to notice that the steaks weren't as perfect as they normally should have been. He sat opposite him in a relaxed posture, eating from the steaks, the garlic bread and the salad with obvious delight.

“You really know how to cook,” Marco finally opened up the conversation with a compliment about his cooking skills when the silence between them became uneasy. “I have to admit that I didn't expect that.”

Robert blushed, not sure if it was because of the compliment or because of Marco's apparent doubts about his ability to offer an eatable meal. “Thank you,” he murmured, rubbing absentmindedly over the still throbbing wound on the back of his hand. Marco frowned and surprised Robert once more as he had already done several times before by taking his hand and considering the red mark. He almost tenderly stroked over the wound with his thumb and raised his head to look Robert deep in the eyes, his concern clear to see in the wonderful blue depths.

“What did you do there – Robert?” he asked and the still visible redness in Robert's cheeks deepened. “I burned myself at the oven when I wanted to take the garlic bread out of it,” he admitted, sheepishly, avoiding the blonde's gaze. “That's why the steaks are burned, as well.”

“The steaks are perfect, I like them cross and with a slightly burned crackling. Not many people I know are able to fry steaks until they have this special crackling without actually burning them,” Marco countered, his thumb still busied with caressing the red injury and Robert had problems with his breathing all of a sudden. The throbbing had changed into another kind of pulsing that went straight into his groin, hardening a part of his body that had never reacted that forcefully to such innocent touches.

“I'm glad to hear that,” was all he could stammer, eventually finding the courage to look up at Marco again. Marco smiled and for one moment, time stood still. His 'boyfriend' was about to open his mouth to add something to his statement when the ringing of the doorbell interrupted whatever it was he had wanted to say.

Robert frowned. “I'm sorry, I have no clue who it might be. I didn't invite anyone else tonight,” he hurried to say, but, Marco only shrugged, letting go off Robert's hand and leaning back in his seat.

“You will find out who it is when you open the door,” he recommended and Robert nodded and stood up to cross his flat and open the front door.

“Kuba, what are you doing here?” he demanded when he saw the unexpected visitor standing before the door. His best friend gifted him with a sugary smile, squeezing himself through the small slit Robert had left between himself and the door and making his way to the dining room with single-minded determination.

“I was working until now and I was sure that you would want to see the final drafts for Mr. Hummels' company as soon as I had finished them. Your flat is on my way home and so I'm here!” Kuba rambled on, turning around to Robert who had followed him much slower and beaming at the brunette smugly and obviously very contented with himself.

Robert stared at his friend in disbelief and annoyance. “Now!?” he made sure. “You know that I have a guest! You could have mailed me the blueprints, Kuba!”

Kuba shook his head. “No, I couldn't have because I will go back to my office if you don't like them and work all through the night if needed,” he objected, his voice now deadly serious.

Robert sighed. “Okay, let me have a look at it,” he agreed reluctantly. Marco had watched the whole scene, standing up now and offering Kuba his right hand. “Hello, Mr. Blaszczykowski, I'm pleased to meet you again,” he greeted the newcomer politely and Kuba took the offered hand, shaking it and considering the former waiter.

“Hello, Marco. Are you sure that you will be able to play this role and deceive everyone?” he asked rather bluntly and without any polite introduction.

Marco smiled as sugary as Kuba had smiled before. “Playing a role? Which role do you mean, Mr. Blaszczykowski? I'm Robert's boyfriend and I'm not playing a role, at all,” he replied in a hurt and offended voice, shocking both men as he suddenly stepped to Robert who stood in the middle of the room, wrapping his arms around the brunette and pressing his lips passionately against Robert's.

Robert stood there, frozen in place for several seconds, but then, his arms circled the blonde's slim waist to their own will and he began to return the kiss as if his life depended on it. Robert forgot that Kuba was standing only few steps beside them, watching them intently and he also forgot that they were only playing their roles. Marco's scent overwhelmed his senses again and his lips were warm and soft and tender and so so tempting that Robert felt dizzy with the sensations spreading out from their connected mouths into every cell of his body.

Marco had taken the lead and Robert was more than happy to let him, obeying without protest as Marco's clever tongue pushed against his still closed lips, demanding entrance. Marco let out a contented growl coming from deep down in his throat and the agile tongue slipped curiously into the soft cavern of Robert's mouth, exploring every spot and every place within its reach. Robert made a needy sound deep down in his own throat he hadn't known that he was capable of and touched the cheeky conqueror with his own tongue, dancing around it and challenging Marco to win the playful battle. The corners of his mouth began to hurt a little bit from being stretched that widely, but Robert didn't care and he unconsciously rubbed the painfully hard bulge covered by the tight and firm denim of his jeans against Marco's groin to find release from the sweet ache of his arousal. Robert kissed Marco like someone dying of thirst would crawl on all fourth to the last oasis in the desert and if the house had collapsed around him, he wouldn't have noticed it. His world had shrunk to the place where he stood and the young man pressed close to his body, kissing him senseless.

The desperate clearing of a throat catapulted him back into reality and into his dining room.

He raised his head and let go of the blonde's mouth, blinking against the dizziness the lack of air and this incredible kiss had caused. When he could see things clear again, he found Kuba standing there, the blueprints fallen out of his hands down to the ground, a rather ridiculous and stupid expression on his face.

Kuba blinked, too, his gaze flickering forth and back between Robert and Marco who were watching him questioningly, still embracing each other tightly. Robert's junior partner cleared his throat again, opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but, it took him several attempts until he was able to form coherent words.

“Okay, Marco, I'm convinced. I have to admit that I wasn't so sure if you were the right one for this role, but, you fooled me and I'm sure that you will fool everyone else, too, easily. Robert, you can check the drafts whenever you have time for it. We can talk about them tomorrow. I think I will go home and take a cold shower right now. I know where the exit is, have a nice evening.”

With these words, he rushed out of the room, leaving a confused and speechless Robert behind. Robert watched his best friend leave in stunned silence until Marco's question made him turn his head and look at his 'boyfriend'.

“Did – did I do something wrong?” Marco asked hesitantly, biting his from the kiss swollen and wonderful red lip. Robert swallowed hard, shaking his head. “No, Marco, you didn't do anything wrong. Quite the opposite, you did everything perfectly right, I guess. I'm sure that we will deceive everyone,” he affirmed him and Marco shot him a strange look. “I'm relieved to hear that,” he murmured in a strangled voice, hesitantly letting go of Robert and gesturing to the table.

“How about we sit down and enjoy our meal again?” he suggested, his voice still rough. “It is delicious and it would be a shame to despise it.”

Robert nodded and they returned to the table, sitting down again. Marco seemed to have recovered from the kiss much faster than Robert had been able to, asking him about the drafts Robert had collected from the floor before taking his seat and Robert gratefully told him about the campaign they wanted to present. Marco as a sports-student asked intelligent questions and Robert finally got over his confusion and embarrassment, enjoying the dinner and the company of the fascinating and handsome young man sitting at the other side of the table.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

After eating every single crumb of the delicious meal and clearing the table together, they sat down on the comfortable couch in the living room, sipping from the drinkable wine and listening to the jazz music Robert had chosen. Apart from the interruption of Kuba's appearance, the evening was simply perfect and Robert found himself hanging at Marco's lips, holding his breath when the blonde laughed heartily, his sweet dimple peering out of its hiding place.

Therefore, he was completely taken aback when the doorbell rang again. Robert didn't know the last time he had had two unexpected visitors at one evening, and he apologized again. Marco just smiled. “Open the door and you will know who it is,” he said, using the same words he had used the first time and staying where he was, cuddled up in the corner of the couch with his feet underneath his backside.

Robert repeated his earlier walk to the door, opening it and ready to close it again, instantly, determined to tell the late visitor off. It could only be a neighbor who had run out of milk, sugar or something like that.

“Anna!” was all that came out of his mouth as he realized who his second unexpected visitor this evening was before his ex-wife repeated what Kuba had done, squeezing herself through the slit between himself and the door, walking into the living room as if she still lived here and had all rights to visit all rooms she wanted to visit without asking for permission.

Robert followed her, much quicker than he had when it had been Jakub and he came just in time to see her staring at Marco with her hands put on her hips.

“Oh, you have a visitor!” she stated the obvious, sounding rather upset and reproachfully. Robert frowned, annoyance rising in his guts.

“Yes, I have a visitor. Plus, I didn't know that I still need your permission to invite someone if I want to,” he remarked, irritated and angrily.

Anna simply ignored him, glaring at Marco with narrowed eyes. “And you are who?” she demanded, addressing the blonde student. Marco seemed to be rather unimpressed, though, he slowly and elegantly stood up, making his way to Robert without offering his hand to her. Robert normally would have told him off, but, as things stood, he agreed with Marco to pay her back in her own coin.

Marco stepped beside Robert, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, smiling at Robert's ex-wife. “I'm Marco, Robert's boyfriend,” he purred and Robert tensed with discomfort and fear. It had been one thing to 'convince' Kuba who had initiated the whole thing that Marco could play the role of his boyfriend and a totally different kind of matter to actually play the role of a man being crazy in love with another man for the very first time and this in front of his ex-wife.

“What?” Anna whispered, her face losing all of its color. She looked from Marco who kissed Robert's cheek in a very possessive manner to Robert and back and stammered: “B – but, Robert, you can't have a _boyfriend_! Since when do you became interested in men? You can't be in love with a _man_!”

Robert bit his lip. He didn't know what to say to Anna, but, Marco's arm around his shoulder tightened its grip and Robert knew that this was the perfect opportunity to make sure that they would convince Mr. Hummels that they were a true couple. If Anna thought that it was true, then, everybody else would think that, too.

He smiled weakly at her and kissed Marco's cheek with cold lips. “Yes, it's true, Anna, I'm sorry. I'm in love with Marco and he's my boyfriend. It just happened and we are together for a couple of weeks by now. I never cheated on you, but, I'm taken again.”

Anna covered her mouth with her hands and a strangled noise sounding like a dry retch escaped her lips.

“But, Robert – this can't be. You have to leave him! I need you. You have a responsibility! We have to try it again with each other, because I - I'm pregnant with your child!” she cried out before she sank down on the ground, fainting.

Robert stared at her unconscious body, feeling as if he would faint the very next second, as well. Anna could not be pregnant, this simply couldn't be true, this had to be only a nightmare. All he had to do was pinch himself and he would wake up from this nightmare.

Robert squeezed his eyes shut and pinched himself.


	6. Disturbing News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Robert wanted to have dinner to get to know each other better. But, first Kuba showed up and then, Anna, Robert's ex-wife. And what she had to tell her ex-husband is truly hard to digest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy about the reactions I have gotten because of the last chapter and I do hope that you will follow Robert and Marco along on their rocky road to a happy ending. :-)  
> You are a great audience and I want to say thank you to all of you who leave kudos and comments, subscribed or bookmarked my story. Please, keep up with your wonderful support and tell me if you like the new chapter, as well!

Marco stared at the young woman lying unconscious on the floor, shocked and speechless. This had to be some kind of bad joke or a nightmare. Maybe, if he pinched himself, he would wake up and find out that he had been only dreaming.

When his eyes flickered to his 'boyfriend', he saw that Robert was doing what he had wanted to do himself. The brunette pinched himself in his arm, letting out a startled yelp as the pain shot through the nerves of his forearm up to his shoulder. The sound finally broke the spell and Marco knew that he had to take the lead, because the young businessman obviously wasn't in the state to do that.

“Come on, Robert, help me,” he ordered the other man with slight annoyance in his voice. “We have to lay her on the couch. You can't leave her lying on the floor!”

Robert blinked, but then, he knelt down, taking his ex-wife in his arms. Marco lifted her legs up and together, they managed to lay the limp body on the couch. Marco's knowledge about the last first aid course he had had to do had mostly vanished, but, he still remembered the stable side position and after three attempts to bring the young woman into it, he was content with what he saw. Robert had watched his tries without speaking or moving, glued to the spot where he stood and Marco felt his anger rising.

“Bring me a glass with water and a bucket,” he snapped. “If she is really pregnant, she might get sick when she comes to again!” Robert turned around to do as Marco had told him to do, stopping in the door-frame when Marco yelled after him: “And a wet cloth and a towel!”

The brunette only nodded his head, disappearing into the corridor. Marco rubbed his forehead where a bad headache was creeping into it from the nape of his neck. Only few minutes before, he truly had enjoyed the evening, hoping that he could come closer to the handsome businessman and maybe even kiss him again. Kuba might have been an unexpected interruption, but, Marco had enjoyed the blonde's embarrassment and confusion after the incredible kiss he had shared with Robert. But, now, his plans to make Robert fall in love with him seem all to vanish into thin air.

He sat down on the edge of the couch and took the young woman's cold hands into his own, rubbing them, not knowing what he should do instead. Calling the ambulance, maybe. But, he didn't want to do that against her will or without asking Robert first. Fainting wasn't that unknown in early pregnancies, especially after the shock Anna probably had suffered. He watched her face while he rubbed her hands, feeling almost pity with her, but, only almost. He wanted Robert for himself and she yet had to prove that she was really pregnant and most of all, that Robert was the father of her baby.

When he heard a sound coming from the door, he turned his head just in time to see Robert emerging in the doorway again, a bucket, a glass with water and a wet cloth in his hands. The towel hang over his forearm and Marco had to think of the many times he had carried a napkin over his arm the way Robert now carried the towel. He couldn't believe that it had been only yesterday since his life had changed completely, becoming a chaotic mess instead of the regular array of studying and working as a waiter. Admittedly, it had been a boring life before, but, right now, Marco wasn't sure if he liked the boredom or the chaos better.

Robert crossed the room and Marco took the wet and cool cloth, wiping Anna's forehead with it. Robert dropped down beside him, watching the blonde's attempts to wake her up. Marco shot him a look from underneath his eyelashes. “Is it possible?” he inquired in a flat voice. “Is it possible that she is pregnant with your child?”

Robert blushed furiously, biting his lip. He bit down so hard that a small drop of blood appeared on his bottom lip and he flinched as he felt the sharp sting where his teeth had broken the smooth skin of his lip. Marco balled his fists, struggling against the strong urge to bend forward and kiss the pain and the blood away.

Robert swallowed audibly. “We divorced several months ago. But, there were some things we had to sort out after wards and of course, we wanted to stay 'friends',” he said, his voice almost inaudible. “One evening a few weeks ago, she came to look with me over some papers. She was depressed because of her own job that hadn't started as good as she had expected it to. She is responsible for the human resource management of a big insurer and her job came always first for her. She is damn good, but, she is female and young and has to fight hard to keep her position. We had a few glasses of wine and she got whiny about the difficulties in her new job, and when I tried to console her...” Robert's voice trailed off, but, Marco didn't need to hear the rest to know what had happened after his attempts to console her.

“Do you want to tell her that I am only 'rented'?” he asked after he had cleared his throat twice. His stomach clenched while he waited for Robert's answer.

Robert chewed on his bottom lip again, but, to Marco's surprise, he slowly shook his head and Marco felt utterly relieved all of a sudden. “No. If I told her the truth, we could forget it right now. Kuba is right with what he said about Mr. Hummels. I did some research myself today. We need this contract, our company is too new and too small to throw this possibility away. Apart from that, there is no way that Anna and I will get together again. It didn't work the first time and it wouldn't work a second time. Plus, I don't want to raise a child under such circumstances. If it is truly mine, I will support her as best as I can and I will pay alimony, but, that's all.”

Marco surprised both of them by bending forward and kissing Robert heartily on his swollen mouth. Robert blinked and blushed again, but, he smiled shyly. “You don't want to leave it be then, either?” he asked and Marco was sure that Robert's voice sounded as relieved as he felt. He shook his head. “No, I don't want to leave it be. I still want to do it,” he assured the brunette hoarsely, but firmly.

He gazed at the young woman still lying unconscious on the couch with growing concern because she still hadn't even flinched. He took her hand again and frowned when he noticed how damp and cold her skin felt as he touched her fingers. He looked up at Robert and said: “We need to call the ambulance, Robert. Something isn't right with her.”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Marco opened the door to the flat he shared with his friend Marcel, feeling tired to the bones. When Anna hadn't woken up, they had called the ambulance and Robert had accompanied her to the hospital, because he hadn't want her to wake up there alone. The friendly doctor from the ambulance had affirmed them that there most likely was no need to worry, because it probably was only a hypoglycemia combined with exhaustion and the early pregnancy, but, Marco had agreed with Robert that he couldn't leave her alone in this state. Robert had promised to call him as soon as he knew what was going on and after Robert had left with the ambulance, Marco had stood on the pavement before the building where Robert lived, watching the car disappear until it had disappeared around the next corner with its siren and its blue lights and darkness had fallen over the street again.

After a while, he had turned around and left, walking through the dark and empty streets, too confused to look for a late bus. When he finally had reached his own house, his head was spinning and he barely managed to climb the stairs, because of course, the elevator was out of order again.

Marcel awaited him with a huge grin on his face, sitting comfortably on their couch, but, when he saw Marco's face, his grin faded and he hurried to get up and lead his best friend to the couch. He wrapped a comforter around him because Marco's teeth clattered loudly, due to his walk through the cold and his exhaustion, and after making sure that Marco was seated warm and safe on the couch, he rushed into the kitchen. Marco closed his eyes and leaned his head back while he listened to the familiar sounds of Marcel rummaging in the cupboards in their kitchen, relaxing gratefully.

He must have dozen off, because Marcel's touch on his arm startled him awake again. Marcel was looming over him, pressing a mug with a fragrant and hot liquid into his trembling fingers. “Don't spill it, it's hot,” his friend stated the obvious and Marco smiled weakly at him.

“Camomile tea? I'm not sick,” Marco complained, but sipped thankfully from the hot brew nonetheless.

“You might want to take a look in the mirror, then,” Marcel only snorted, unimpressed. “Your skin shows a truly astonishing green color.”

He considered his friend with narrowed eyes. “What did this prick do to you to make you look like this?” he growled, clearly annoyed and angry about the young businessman who obviously had put his best friend into this state.

Marco scowled at Marcel. “Robert isn't a prick, at all. He is handsome and nice and interesting and...” he went silent when he noticed that Marcel's frown deepened. “Don't fool me, Marco!” his friend demanded and Marco sighed, lowering his eyes onto the mug in his hands.

“The dinner was wonderful, but first, his junior partner showed up, obviously wanting to check me out,” he started to retell the evening to his friend. Marcel watched him closely, nodding his head, urging him to continue with his story.

“I see. Did you convince him that you are the perfect boyfriend?”

Marco blushed as he remembered the most wonderful kiss he had ever gotten in his life. “Uh, I think so. I kissed Robert while his partner was watching us.”

“You already kissed Robert?! Wow, you really didn't miss out on coming closer to him!” Marcel stared at him with his mouth hanging open. “Is he a good kisser?”

Marco's red color deepened, and Marcel let out a strange sound, something between a snicker and a content growl, because Marco's greenish paleness finally was fading. “Yes, he is,” Marco mumbled, shifting uncomfortably his weight, because his cheeky cock remembered the kiss as clearly as his mind, hoping to get some attention.

“What did his junior partner said after your kiss?”

“That he had to leave and take a cold shower?!” Marco chuckled and to his relief, Marcel joined his laughter. But, only shortly. He became serious again very quickly, narrowing his eyes again.

“But, that wasn't what upset you that much. What happened after Mr. Blaszczykowski left to take a cold shower?”

Marco bit his lip, uncertain if he should tell Marcel about the happenings of the late evening.

“Marco!” Marcel demanded. “You don't have to worry that I will tell it to anybody else, but, I need to know what's going on. I can't support you if you don't tell me what has happened.”

Marco took a deep breath. “Anna – Robert's ex-wife showed up, too,” he said. “And as it seems, she is pregnant with Robert's child.”

This time, Marcel said nothing at all, only stared at the blonde, his eyes wide with his shock.


	7. A Surprising Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna, Robert's ex-wife is pregnant and it seems to be Robert's child. Robert has a hard time with digesting this news and he also has to explain himself to his junior partner. Kuba finally gives him the advice to take the day off and go shopping with Marco. This turns out to be a clever move...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has gotten longer than I thought, but, I had a lot of fun writing it. Hopefully, you will like the turnout as much as the last one.
> 
> Have fun reading it and please, leave kudos and comments if you liked it!

The next morning, Robert entered his office much later than usual and he was in a foul mood and felt totally wrung out from the happenings of the previous evening.

He had stayed with Anna until he had been sure that she would be as fine as she could be under these circumstances and then he had headed home, hoping that Marco would pick up his phone even though it was in the middle of the night. To his luck, Marco had picked up his phone after the sixth dialing tone and his sleepy and hoarse voice had sent shivers down Robert's spine, shivers of longing and desire that had confused Robert even more than he already was and which had left him feeling lonely and sad after he had hung up.

The doctor who had examined Anna had confirmed that she was really pregnant, in the ninth week and that had confirmed Robert's fear that he was actually the father. Marco had swallowed his news stoically and without giving away what he thought about it and Robert broke his head about the question if the blonde student would now change his mind and tell him to fuck off.

Anna had assailed him with questions and reproaches, accusing him that it was all his fault. Which it wasn't, of course. How could he have known that she had stopped to be on the pill after their divorce? After all, she could have said that she could get pregnant!

Robert sighed, rubbing his forehead, because to add to his discomfort he also had a bad headache and all he wanted to do was crawling back into his bed and pulling the covers over his head to lock away the world outside.

Kuba awaited him in his office, leaning against the window frame in his usual carefree manner, a mug with coffee in his hand.

“You're pretty late, Lewy! The evening seemed to have become very hot after I left you alone with the sexy blonde, right?” he greeted his friend with a smug and knowing grin on his face.

Robert crossed his office, glaring at his junior partner. He really wasn't in the mood for Kuba's teasing right now.

“Oh yes, pretty hot with my ex-wife fainting in my living room after telling me that she is pregnant!” he snapped and this time it was Kuba's turn to spill the coffee.

He stared at him with wide eyes, gulping for air and making some noise that sounded like “Ppppwwwoooogh” before the dark and hot brew shot out of his mouth like the spout of a fountain, leaving stains similar to freckles all over Robert's creamy-white carpet.

Robert slumped down on his chair with his elbows braced on his desktop and buried his face in his hands.

There was a long stunned and awkward silence and Robert literally could hear Kuba's brain work. Finally, the blonde Pole said: “Is this some kind of bad joke? I mean, you were married for two years and you never mentioned that you wanted to have kids! Is it yours?”

Robert groaned into his hands. “Yes, most likely. Anna isn't the kind of girl sleeping around. A couple of weeks ago, she came over because of some documents and we had a few glasses of wine and when she whined about her job...”

“You consoled her the good old way,” Jakub snorted and Robert knew that he was shaking his head in disbelief even though he couldn't see the other man with his hands pressed against his eyes.

“Yes, unfortunately, I did,” he admitted, ashamed and embarrassed.

“And she didn't care to tell you that you'd better used condoms? I always thought that the two of you were grown ups who had been told the story about the bees and the flowers?” Kuba probed without showing any pity.

“She says it is my fault,” Robert whined, hoping that his best friend would console him and tell him that it hadn't been his fault.

“She's right. Of course, it is your fault. After all, it were your – hm – little nice friends granting that there will be a sweet little Lewy making sure that your bloodline won't die out!”

Robert's head jerked up and he groaned as new pain shot through his temples. “She didn't tell me that she wasn't on the pill any longer!” he hissed trough gritted teeth, massaging his forehead to ease the headache at least a little bit.

“You could have asked her, right?” Kuba stated unmoved. He left his place next to the window and closed the distance between Robert and he himself, pulling at the drawer of his desk. Robert watched him rummaging in the drawer and when he had found what he had been searching for, he tossed the package with the aspirin on the desktop.

“Try these. You need a clear head now,” he recommended, walking to the small table beside the door where Robert kept glasses and bottles with water or juice for unexpected visitors. Robert slowly pressed two pills out of the blister while Jakub filled a glass with water, carefully carrying it back to where Robert was sitting.

“Thank you.” The young businessman swallowed the pills and emptied the glass before he leaned back in his chair.

“I will call this agency then. You will need another 'boyfriend' you can present on the party,” Kuba said musingly, turning around to leave Robert's office.

“Kuba, wait! I don't need another boyfriend. I have Marco!” Robert yelled after him and Kuba stopped in the middle of the room, slowly turning his head.

“He didn't tell you to fuck off? Or haven't you told him the 'happy news'?” his junior partner asked and Robert blushed furiously.

“He was there when Anna came to me,” he mumbled, knocking some invisible fluffs from his business suit.

Jakub pursed his lips. “Uh, wow. He must be crazy in love with you then. Everybody else would have run out of your flat and never come back.”

Robert stared at him with his mouth hanging open. “Marco isn't in love with me. It's only business!”

Kuba snorted. “If you say so. Your kiss was only 'business' then, too? I had gotten the impression that you enjoyed this 'business' pretty much, Lewy.”

The redness in Robert's cheeks deepened and he looked out of the window, avoiding his friend's intensive stare.

“What did you say to make Anna fainting in your living room?” Kuba inquired after a while.

Robert drew in a shaky breath. “I introduced Marco as my boyfriend to her. After that, she began to shout that she needed me back because of her pregnancy and blacked out,” Robert retold the happenings of the evening.

“And what did Marco do after she had blacked out?” Kuba demanded with growing impatience.

“He told me to help him laying her on my couch, get a bucket, a towel and some water.”

“I see. Fortunately, he seems to be a level-headed grown up, just what you need right now. Did you tell her that he's only rented after she had woken up again?”

Robert slowly shook his head. “No. We had to call the ambulance because she didn't wake up. She has to stay in the hospital for some days. Her blood-sugar was very low and they wanted to keep an eye on her for a few days. I can't tell her that Marco is only 'rented'. Then, we could give up the whole thing. And you're right, we need this contract. Apart from that, there is no way that Anna and I will become a couple again. I will support her and pay alimony, but, that's all.”

Kuba considered him for a while. “I see,” he eventually repeated with an unreadable expression on his face. “And this has nothing to do with the 'business-kiss'?”

Robert let out an annoyed snarl and Kuba raised his hands in a calming gesture. “Okay, okay. But, you were brave. I wouldn't have thought that you would even fool your ex-wife. Why don't you take the day off? The party is in two weeks and Marco and you have to learn to be a true 'couple' in public. He also will need some clothes for the party. Spend the day with him and go shopping with him. You're not in the state to work at the moment.”

“But, there is a lot of paperwork...” Robert objected just to be pulled out of the chair and gently shoved in the direction of the door.

“This can wait until tomorrow, believe me. You need a break, Lewy! So please, do both of us the favor of taking the day off and clear your mind!” With these words, Robert was dismissed and the door of his office closed before his nose with a firm 'plopp'.

“You have to clean up my carpet!” he shouted in annoyance before he finally left the building, slowly walking home. Kuba was right, he really needed to clear his mind and hopefully, the walk would help him with that.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Robert had followed Kuba's advice and picked up Marco two hours later. He had had a not so nice encounter with Marco's best friend Marcel who had informed him very frankly about what he would do with Robert if the brunette businessman hurt his best friend. Robert couldn't be mad with Marcel though, knowing that he had all messed up and that he was truly lucky that Marco still wanted to play his role. Robert knew that Marco most of all needed the money, but, he hoped that this was not the only reason for Marco's decision to stick by his word.

Right now, he was standing before the changing rooms of an exclusive gentlemen's outfitter, waiting for Marco to come outside and present himself in the suit Robert had chosen for him.

When he heard some voices coming from the next changing cubicle, he turned his head, gasping startled as he found the man he did all of this for standing only a few centimeters away from him – Mats Hummels.

The good-looking man with the black curls was younger than he had thought, about his own age and Robert wondered briefly how he had managed to build such a successful company in this young age. His sport shoes were pretty expensive, but, everyone who wanted to be 'in' wore these sport-shoes.

When Mr. Hummels noticed his stare, he turned his head in his direction, still smiling. Then, he frowned, considering the other man thoughtfully.

“Excuse me, you are Mr. Lewandowski, right? Your company has made an interesting offer for our new campaign.”

Robert blushed, nodding his head. “Yes, Mr. Hummels. I'm pleased to meet you,” he said, offering his right hand. Mr. Hummels had a firm handshake and Robert took to him, instantly.

“It's nice to finally meet you personally,” Hummels answered politely. Robert searched for a topic to keep up the conversation just when Marco pushed the curtain to the side, stepping out of his cubicle.

For one second, Robert was blinded by the stunning sight and all he could do was staring at the blonde in his black suit with the white dress shirt underneath that fitted the handsome young man perfectly.

Mats Hummels broke the spell as he focused his attention on Marco offering him his hand, as well, obviously sure that the unknown young man had to belong to Robert because the brunette stood before his cubicle.

“Hey, I'm Mats Hummels. I'm pleased to meet you, Mr....?”

Robert watched Marco shaking the raven-haired's hand as if he had never done anything else than dealing with important people who belonged to the high society, bowing before the other man, not too much, but also not too little.

“I'm Marco Reus, Mr. Hummels, and I'm pleased to meet you, as well.”

Hummels looked from Marco to Robert and back and before Robert could decide what he should say, Marco tilted his head to the side with a crooked and simply adorable smile, admitting just with the right hint of embarrassment: “You're right with your suspicion, Mr. Hummels. But, it's still new for both of us.”

The other man smiled knowingly. “I see. I can totally understand that. I'm married with Benni for one year by now, but, it's still new for us, as well. How long have the two of you been together for now?”

Robert cleared his throat, stroking briefly Marco's arm. “A couple of weeks. It was love at first sight when we met.” Marco blushed, shooting him a strange look, but he didn't say anything to this blatant lie.

Mats didn't seem to notice the awkward silence, he turned to Marco again, asking curiously: “And what are you doing, Mr. Reus? Are you in the same business as your partner?”

Marco shook his head. “No, I'm studying sports, Mr. Hummels. I want to work as a trainer or a sports-teacher when I'm finished.”

Hummels beamed at him. “Really, how nice. What a coincidence! My company produces sport shoes!”

Marco nodded his head. “Yes, I know, Mr. Hummels. I'm a great fan of your shoes. They are the best shoes I have ever worn. Your special indoor shoes for example are perfect for playing volley ball. Before I wore your shoes, I strained my ankles more oftentimes than I could count. But, ever since I wear the shoes of your company, it never happened again. The sole just bounces in the right way and the climate is perfect. My feet don't sweat and it's like walking on clouds.”

Robert stared at his blond rented 'boyfriend', disbelievingly and speechless while Mr. Hummels seemed to be excited about Marco's praise.

“I'm pleased to hear that! Did you try the new running shoe, Marco? Is it okay if I called you Marco?”

Marco smiled, obviously very flattered and Robert had to suppress the strong urge to punch the good-looking raven-haired businessman in his guts. Marco was _his_ boyfriend!

“Of course, Mr. Hummels. I would be pleased if you call me Marco. No, I didn't try them. I'm saving money until I can buy them. I don't want Robert to pay my bills, you know?” he looked at Robert adoringly, pressing his hand and Robert's urge to punch Mr. Hummels faded a little bit.

“This will be no problem, Mr. Reus,” another voice came from behind. Mr. Höwedes, Mats' husband had stepped out of his cubicle, wearing a similar suit like Marco did. “We would be pleased to provide you with the shoe. We're still searching for a model to present our new shoe and you would be the perfect model, don't you think so, Mats?”

Mats nodded his head. “Oh yes, Benni. Marco indeed would be the perfect model to present our shoe. We were searching for someone new for a rather long time and it would be great if you would agree!”

Marco blinked, apparently overwhelmed because of this unexpected offer. “Uhm, of course, if you think so,” he stammered, looking questioningly at Robert as if he were asking for his permission.

Mats clapped his hands. “Wonderful. Robert?” Robert looked at the other man, not sure if he should be excited about the turnout of this afternoon or consider the good-looking guy as a rival and a threat.

“Mr. Hummels?” he said hesitantly. Mats waved with his hand. “Oh no, you have to call me Mats, Robert. Did you get the invitation to our party?”

“Yes, I got it – Mats,” Robert replied reluctantly. He grabbed Marco's hand, pulling him closer to his body.

“I hope that you will come with Marco? I want to fix both deals as fast as possible. Benni and I will be not in the city during the next two weeks, but, I will see to all that's necessary for the contract with your company and set up an assignment for Marco as our new shoe model and send it to you. You can check it and we can talk about the conditions at the party. Would that be fine with you?”

“Of course, Mats!” Robert stammered, uncertain if he maybe had gotten a fever and was fantasizing things that didn't happen in reality.

Mats smiled and offered him his hand again. “We have a deal, then. By the way, the suit you chose for him is perfect. You should take it.”

He let go of Robert's hand and shook Marco's before he turned around to his husband. “You're looking great, babe. We will take it. Just hurry with the changing, or we will be too late for our flight. I'm waiting at the counter for you.”

He waved at the three men and left the changing room whistling, and all Robert could do was staring after him in awe, pressing Marco's hand to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.


	8. What Do I Really Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has been able to fix not only one contract with Mr. Hummels, but two. Robert should be very pleased, now, shouldn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have fun writing about these two and their struggles to become a 'true' couple. I hope you have fun reading about it.  
> Dear Bananasplit86, here's the kiss you requested.  
> As alwways my dear audience, enjoy the new chapter and please, keep up your great support and leave kudos and comments if you liked it!

If Marco had expected to be praised and smiled at after Mr. Hummels – Mats – and Mr. Höwedes had left, he found himself disappointed and thrown back into reality very quickly.

Robert just stared at him with narrowed eyes and he seemed to be pretty angry, Marco only failed to see what he had done wrong. He had saved the dark-haired businessman the contract with Mr. Hummels' company and this two weeks before the party. Marco had expected to get kissed his feet and not to be looked at as if he had all messed up. He raised his chin in defiance and looked straight back, waiting for Mr. Lewandowsky to tell him what seemed to bother him. He didn't have to wait for to long to be enlightened about the reason behind Robert's needless anger.

“How could you do this, Marco? How could you lie to him and tell him something about one of his shoes without ever having seen them?” Robert growled dangerously, trying to keep his voice calm due to the fact that there were standing in the changing room of an expensive store with one of the shop assistants watching them closely and curiously.

Marco stared back, taken aback and hurt because of the false accusation. “Why do you think that I was lying?” he snapped back, crossing his arms before his chest in a defiant manner.

“You told me more than once how many problems you have with your money, Marco! I know how expensive Mr. Hummels' shoes are, no matter how good they might be. I wouldn't buy them myself! And this, although I do could afford the money they cost!” Robert pressed out through gritted teeth, stepping closer and invading Marco's personal space.

Marco could smell his male scent and it almost overwhelmed his senses and weakened his resolve to put the other man in his place for accusing him being a liar, but, only almost. Marco had always been proud of clinging to the truth no matter how hard it might be for him and having had to accept Robert's 'job-offer' and being forced to lie on a regular basis the following months still bothered him, a lot.

“That's most likely because sports isn't as important to you as it is to me, Robert,” he hissed. “I study sports and want to become a teacher or a trainer, remember? Getting the right equipment to be able to become this is far more important to me than you probably can imagine. I didn't lie about the shoes. I meant every word I said and I can show you my shoes if you're still having issues believing me! Do you want to know the truth? I did a lot of extra-shifts and learned for my exams during the nights to buy them! It took me half a year until I could muster the money for them and the day I walked in one of the two stores selling Mr. Hummels' shoes was one of the best days in my life! Marcel and I spent two hours there until I had chosen the right size and color and my shoes are as precious to me as the Holy Grail must have been for Percival! I clean them up every single time I have worn them and they still look as if I had bought them yesterday. These shoes protected me from getting injured that oftentimes like I had become before I wore them and I'm sure that I have gotten my best grades just because I had them on during my exams! Don't you ever dare telling me that I'm a liar again!”

Marco paused, catching his breath and he obviously didn't know how gorgeous he looked in his suit with his eyes sparkling with his anger, his cheeks red with his excitement and his arms crossed before his chest. One strand of his hair had fallen down in his forehead, and, judging by Robert's reaction, the other man must find him attractive or at least be trying to find a way to make up with him, because Marco felt himself pulled in a tight embrace rather harshly all of a sudden and then, Robert's hot mouth silenced his next attempt to tell the dark-haired businessman off, hungry lips nibbling at his own, teeth clattering against each other and a cheeky tongue forcing its way into his protesting mouth. Robert had grasped the lapels of his jacket and shoved him against the frame of the changing cubicle, claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss that made Marco's knees buckle and his heart pounding in his chest.  
He wriggled and squirmed in the attempt to free his hands trapped between their with their ragged breathing heavily raising and falling chests and when he had managed to pull them out, he grabbed Robert's head, tousling his hair and pulling him closer, deepening their ardent kiss.

Marco lost all track of time while their tongues fought an urgent duel, neither of them really seeking to win the upper hand and decide the battle for their own behalf, but, both of them determined to learn everything about the tempting and still unknown territory their mouths were at this point.

A strangled sound finally brought Marco back to his senses, just when Robert had started to rub his groin against his body in an unconscious but pretty obvious way. He looked up, blinking against the daze and dizziness the lack of air and that incredible kiss had caused and it took him a moment until he could see the shop assistant standing in front of them, his hands pressed against his mouth, his cheeks burning deep red and his eyes wide with shock and unmistakable signs of arousal.

“Uhm, I'm sorry for interrupting you! I – I will wait at the counter for you, I'm sure you will be able to help yourself!” the young man stammered deeply embarrassed, his eyes fixed on one point somewhere behind Marco, desperately avoiding their eyes. He turned around and fled out of the changing room. Marco stared after him with Robert pressed close to his body, questioning himself what he had gotten himself into not for the first time.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

One week later, Robert sat at his desk, playing with his pencil and staring out of his window, deeply lost in his thoughts. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Marco had gotten them not only the contract with Mr. Hummels for his own company, but also a contract for Marco himself being their new shoe model. He looked down at the pile of paper lying in front of him which he had received in an email and printed this morning.

Of course, he would have to show it to his lawyer, but, Robert was pretty sure that the contract was fair and would save Marco a lot of money. Marco wouldn't have to look closely at every bill in the future and this was something that truly bothered him, because, Marco wouldn't have to play his boyfriend any longer. He would have enough money to tell him to piss off and Robert actually feared the day when this would happen.

After their kiss, Robert had bought Marco the suit and some other needed things for the party and taken him home after their shopping tour. He had wanted to invite him for dinner again, but, Marco had told him in a firm voice that he needed some time on his own and for his studies and that he also expected Robert to sort things out with Anna and make up his mind about his false accusations.

They hadn't seen each other since then, only talked on the phone three times, and Robert missed the blonde student more than he wanted to admit. The dark-haired man shook his head, focusing on the contract again, but, Marco's handsome face appeared before his mind's eye once more when he read his name and he realized that it was a helpless undertaking. The memory of Marco's sight as he had stood before him in this suit, angrily and offended, telling him off and their passionate kiss after wards hunted him since that afternoon, filling his dreams with other vivid pictures of Marco's eyes shining with something else than anger and his cheeks red from his arousal and not his fury. In Robert's dreams, Marco hissed his name with passion and lust and not with annoyance, and two days ago, Robert had awoken with a sticky feeling in his pajama pants, deeply ashamed and embarrassed, because he had been a teenager the last time this had happened. He was a grown up man and it was simply ridiculous to have a wet dream about his _rented_ boyfriend.

Robert was confused and frightened because he had never had such dreams about another man before and he simply didn't know how to deal with it. To add to his confusion, Anna had told him when he had visited her in the hospital again that she hadn't decided if she would keep their baby or not, and Robert was deeply worried that she would have an abortion before telling him. He might have not wanted having a child right now, but, the thought of losing the tiny life growing in her belly that was his son or his daughter disturbed him deeply. He had asked her to not decide it alone and assured her that he would do everything he could to help her – except for becoming a couple again. Anna had sobbed and whined, but finally promised to inform him before she did anything irreversible.

The door opened, startling him and interrupting his musings. Kuba peered through the small slit, smiling cautiously at Robert.

“May I come in or will you yell at me again?” he asked quietly. Robert blushed because he actually had yelled at his best friend the previous evening because of a stupid mistake he had made. And this only because Robert was craving to see Marco again but being too cowardly to call him.

“Good morning, Kuba. Of course, you may come in. I'm truly sorry for yesterday. I was in a bad mood and had no right to yell at you,” he apologized and the door was pushed open fully after his words, revealing a relieved junior partner who came in now, closing the door and taking the seat before Robert's desk.

Robert poured him a cup of coffee and Kuba smiled at him, accepting his apology and the coffee and sipping from the hot brew while looking at the papers before his best friend and senior partner.

“Is this the contract Mr. Hummels sent to you?” he asked and Robert nodded, handing the contract to the blonde Pole. Jakub took it and flipped through the papers. “I still can't believe that you fixed this contract in the changing room of your favorite gentlemen's outfitter. That you even are calling him 'Mats' instead of Mr. Hummels. How did you do this?” he inquired not for the first time, shaking his head in disbelief.

Robert sighed. “It wasn't me as I told you before. It was Marco. Mats seemed to like him a lot,” he growled and Kuba looked up, quirking a questioning eyebrow at him. “Which didn't please you, at all if I understand correctly from your words and your annoyed voice?” he drawled with dry amusement.

Robert stared out of the window, avoiding Kuba's intense and thoughtful gaze. “Marco is _my_ boyfriend!” he snarled in the attempt to justify himself.

“Oh, is he? Really? Did I miss something important? I thought he only played the _role_ of being your boyfriend? Since when have things progressed that far? Do you already sleep with each other?” his friend teased him ironically.

“Kuba!!” Robert shouted before remembering that he had promised not to yell at his friend again.

“What?” Kuba inquired innocently. “You behave as if Marco was your rightful property and your true boyfriend you have to protect from a rival hitting on him. You never behaved like that since I know you and I know you a rather long time if I'm allowed to say that. Maybe, you should make up your mind and find out what you truly want? Apart from that, I surely doubt that Mr. Höwedes will stand beside his husband watching him hitting on your – _rented_ – boyfriend without stepping in.”

Robert buried his head in his hands. “I don't know what I truly want any more. I'm totally confused,” he whined, but, Kuba only snorted. “You won't find out from just sitting here, whining about your misery. Take this contract, haul your ass from your stool and go to him! Maybe, seeing Marco and talking to him will help you make up your mind. Apart from that, you have to get closer to act like a true couple – it's only one week left until you have to convince everyone showing up on that party that you are deeply in love. Maybe, some 'practice' would help you with that?” The blonde Pole suggested, winking at him with his eye before he stood up and left Robert's office.

The dark-haired Pole stared at the contract his friend had left on his desk, a smile forming on his mouth. Maybe, Kuba was right. Getting some more practice in kissing wouldn't do any bad and might help him find out what it was that fascinated him so deeply about the blonde student.

Robert smoothed his hair out and tugged at his jacket. Then, he took the papers and stood up to leave his office, as well. It really was about the time to see Marco Reus again.


	9. Getting More Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is on his way to Marco. Can he make up for his dense behavior?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Bananasplit86, here is the promised new chapter. It's late and I haven't proof-read it, I will do this tomorrow.  
> Have fun with your new chapter, Robert and Marco will finally come a little bit closer.
> 
> Dear readers, you are an awesome audience, thank you so much for your support, please, keep up your lovely feedback and leave kudos and comments if you liked it!

Robert nervously rang the door bell, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he waited for Marco to open the door. He had called him on his way to his flat and asked him if he was allowed to come over and talk about the contract and the student had agreed after some anxious seconds of hesitation. It took several seconds again, but then, the door opener buzzed cheerfully and Robert pushed against the scuffed glass door until he could step inside the building.

He decided to take the stair instead of the lift which looked not really trustworthy. Robert didn't need the experience of being trapped in the small cabin of an elevator today, having to wait for someone to rescue him from there. The stairwell smelled of cabbage and other unpleasant things and Robert took only flat breaths to avoid inhaling the smell more than he needed to for getting enough air into his lungs, feeling depressed all of a sudden. He really hoped that Marco would be successful as the new shoe model and earn enough money, so he could move to another place. _'He could move in with you!'_ a sudden unexpected voice whispered in his head and Robert almost stumbled and fell down the last stairs he had just climbed. Where had this thought come from? He shook his head to clear his mind and took the last stairs with large steps, being a little bit out of breath as he reached the half-opened door to Marco's flat.

It wasn't the blonde student who leaned against the frame though, but his friend and roommate Marcel, eying him suspiciously. “Oho, someone finally found his way here,” he stated dryly.

Robert felt anger rising in his gut. This was none of Marcel's business. “He told me that he needed some time to think. He didn't want to see me,” he defended himself, but, his voice didn't sound very convincingly, even to his own ears.

Marcel quirked a mocking eyebrow at him. “Really? And why should that be? Maybe, because you called him a liar after he had gotten this damn contract for you? Are you really that dense? Of course, he wanted you to come to him! He waited every single day that you would come and apologize properly to him! And what did you do? Call him with some lame excuses that you are soooo busy and that you will call him again. Marco. Is. Not. A. Liar! At least he never was until you unfortunately walked into his life with your - hm – crazy idea and forced him to lie!” He looked around if there were any other ears listening to them and his voice dropped to an angry whispering hiss.

“If you'll ever hurt him again the way you did, you'll better watch your back, because I will have your balls on a silver platter then!”

Robert's bad conscience hit him with such force that he actually flinched, feeling his cheeks reddening with his embarrassment and his shame. He admired Marcel's courage though, knowing that Kuba would behave the same way if their roles were reversed.

“I'm sorry,” was all he could mumble and the other man snorted. “You better be. First, he has to deal with your pregnant ex-wife and then, you call him a liar after he has saved your ass. You will go to him, apologize and treat him the way one should treat their ' _boyfriends'_ , with honesty, respect and kindness, am I understood? It might be only for the show, but that doesn't allow you to hurt his feelings!”

Robert hurried to nod his head. “Yes, I will. I promise to you,” he said and after one more moment of staring at him with narrowed eyes, Marcel finally moved to the side to let him in. “You can wait for him in our living room. I'm leaving for my job in a few minutes. Marco is still in the shower after his training. Do you want something to drink?” he asked, now all the polite host instead of the threatening best friend he had been only one minute ago.

No, thank you, I'm fine,” Robert assured him, handing his jacket to the shorter one who took it and hung it up.

Robert followed him into the living room, sitting down on the couch, playing with the bag where the contract was in. Marcel watched him thoughtfully. “Don't mess it up again,” he said before leaving him alone. Robert smiled melancholy. “No, I won't mess it up again,” he murmured to himself. He knew that this was his last chance and he wouldn't screw it up and hurt the blonde student again, no matter what he had to do to make Marco forgive him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

When Marco entered the living room with his hair still damp and his cheeks still red from the hot shower and his nervousness, Robert felt as if someone had punched him in his gut because of the sudden wave of desire and longing surging through him. Marco looked at him with wary eyes and Robert felt guilty and deeply ashamed for his stupid and cowardly behavior.

“Hello, Robert,” he said and his voice sounded hoarse and hurt. Robert felt the urge to slap himself and he smiled at the blonde student apologetically. “Hello, Marco,” he replied, laying all of his feelings in his voice.

When Marco didn't do anything else than just stay where he was, watching him with this hurt look on his face, Robert stood up and crossed the short distance to where Marco was standing in the doorway to the living room, taking his hand and gently pulling him with him to the couch. He gently urged the blonde to sit down, never letting go of his hand.

“I'm sorry, Marco. I'm really sorry. I was dense and stupid and a coward and I'm so sorry for accusing you of being a liar and for not coming to you and apologizing properly to you. I won't behave like that again, I promise you.”

Marco looked down at their entwined fingers, chewing on his bottom lip. “I thought you would come to me,” he finally said in a small voice. Robert sighed, brushing the blonde strand that had fallen into his forehead away with his other hand.

“I know. Marcel already told me what a cowardly asshole I've been,” Robert admitted with a sheepish chuckle. “It seems that I have a lot to learn when it comes to boyfriends.” His voice had gotten a husky undertone and Marco looked up at him suspiciously. “Are you laughing at me?” he inquired sharply and Robert hurried to shake his head.

“No, Marco. I would never laugh at you. Your friend was only – uhm – I felt like a pupil standing before their strict teacher after having done something incredible stupid.”

Marco's eyes began to sparkle with amusement and for one long moment, Robert forgot how to breathe, drawn in by what he could see in those beautiful depths. “Yes, Marcel can be very scary,” he admitted snickering and Robert's heart started to race by the wonderful sound. “But, you deserved it!”

Robert couldn't help but, thread his fingers through the soft strands of Marco's hair, gently pulling his face closer. “I know. I promised him to make up for my stupidity,” he murmured. “The party is in just one week. I think we should practice a little bit to be – convincing when we play our roles there,” he suggested, searching for a reason to cover his longing and desire with.

Marco's eyes darkened and he licked his lip in an unconscious gesture. “Yes, some more practice wouldn't do any harm,” he murmured and Robert didn't need any further invitation.

He did what he had longed to do ever since their first kiss and pressed his lips on the soft and so tempting mouth that opened for him with such sweet submission that Robert couldn't hold back his needy moan any longer. Marco wrapped his arms around Robert's waist and Robert pulled him close, one arm circling his shoulders and holding him pressed tightly to his own body, the other hand stroking Marco's hair while he explored the tempting mouth tasting sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. Marco tasted of peppermint and the coffee he must have drunk earlier and most of all, he tasted of purely and wonderful Marco.

Robert let his tongue curiously glide around in the soft and warm cavern, exploring it with a hunger and desire he hadn't known he could feel. Marco made sweet little noises in his throat, something between a purr and a moan and the vibrations of those sounds added to the sensation of Marco's warm lips and agile tongue playing with his own as if they had never done anything else than dancing the old courting dance with each other.

When they finally had to part for breathing, Robert dabbed soft kisses on Marco's jaw, his chin, his stubbly cheeks and every place he could reach with his mouth, pulling him on his lap to hold him closer, anxious that the blonde student suddenly could come back to his senses and back away. He wouldn't have had to worry though, because Marco wriggled until he was straddling the dark-haired businessman, pressing himself as close to Robert's chest as he could and rubbing his perfect backside against Robert's groin and thighs until Robert felt sweat breaking out all over his body. He was hard, as hard as he hadn't been for a very long time and it was driving him crazy. He was sure that Marco could feel the hardness under his butt cheeks and he wondered briefly what Marco might think about his obvious arousal.  
Marco's moan as he nibbled his way along his throat to the blonde's earlobe distracted him from his thoughts and Robert decided to enjoy the moment and feel, only feel instead of worrying about something he probably didn't need to worry about at all. If the noises the other man made were any proof of his own state, then he most likely was as aroused as Robert was.

He gently bit the sensitive flesh, dwelling in the strangled cry he pulled from the man sitting on his lap and shivering in his embrace. “Robert!” Marco gasped out as his wet tongue slipped into his ear and now Robert could feel that Marco was as aroused as he himself was, his hard cock pressing against the dark-haired's hipbone. “Marco!” Robert's answering gasp sounded as pleadingly as Marco's cry had sounded and when the blonde rocked his hips forth and back, Robert thought that he might come just from this like a teenager making out with his crush, fully clothed and sharing intimate kisses for the very first time.

Somehow, he managed to bring both of them into a lying position with Marco on top of him, crashing their lips together again. He opened his eyes while he kissed Marco thoroughly, watching the handsome face suffused with his desire and pleasure. Marco was so beautiful and Robert snaked his hand between their bodies, fumbling with the belt of Marco's jeans. Marco lifted his hips a little bit to make it easier for him, caught in his lust and arousal. Robert needed both hands to pull the tight pants over Marco's narrow hips, liberating his proud manhood from offending garment.

Robert had never touched another man's dick, only his own when he had jerked off, but, he craved to touch Marco's member and he did it, wrapping his warm fingers around the steel-hard shaft covered with smooth velvet-like silky skin, slippery with the drops of lust their passionate kisses had milked from the blonde. Robert closed his eyes again, focusing on the feeling of the throbbing length underneath his hand, giving the proof of Marco's pure maleness a few experimental strokes. Marco shivered, deepening their kiss almost desperately.

It felt wonderful and Robert caressed the engorged sensitive head tenderly with rapt devotion, pulling more wetness from the slit. He longed to taste Marco, to lick up the drops coating his fingers, but, he knew that it was too early for this kind of intimacy. Marco's body was still tense and Robert was quite aware of the possibility that one false move would cause the student to pull away and tell him to leave his flat and maybe even his life.

So he contented himself with slowly and tenderly jerking his boyfriend off, kissing him all the while. Marco moaned and trembled unable to return the favor, but, Robert didn't expect him to do the same for him. Robert wasn't even sure how experienced Marco was if he ever had had sex with a man before or if it was the first time for him like it was for Robert.

To his luck, he was a man himself and knew how to stroke and caress an aroused cock from the countless times he had pleasured himself and the eager twitching and pulsing told him that he did a good job with his tries to drive the other man crazy. Marco writhed and whimpered above him, rocking his hips again in time to Robert's massage and when Robert's tongue imitated the act of love-making, thrusting deep into Marco's mouth, Marco cried out and went rigid. Robert could feel him becoming harder than he had already been if this was even possible and then hot wetness was spilling into his hand and all over his dress shirt as Marco reached his peak, moaning, shivering and thrusting his shooting member into Robert's slippery hand. Robert stroked him through his climax, savoring the other man's pleasure and lust to the fullest until Marco relaxed and went limp.

When it finally was over and the student dropped down on him, Robert simply held him close, waiting patiently for his amazing rented boyfriend to recover and come down from his high.

His own body was aching with need and desire, but, he felt as happy and contented as he had never felt before. He didn't know if Marco would do the same for him, but, this wasn't important at the moment. “Do you forgive me my stupidity and my behavior?” he whispered into his ear and Marco purred like a sated tomcat. “Yes, I do. Your apology was very – convincing,” he chuckled at Robert's throat and Robert relaxed gratefully, stroking the damp soft hair, because Marco's forgiveness was all that mattered at the moment.


	10. Pleasures In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Robert and Marco try to come closer and act like a true couple, Mats and Benni have a stressful time preparing everything for their party. Mats is nervous and tensed, but to his luck, his husband always knows a way to relax him and cheer him up. Benni's younger cousin Julian in the meantime secretly admires the PhD student Erik and has an interesting idea for the TV spot Marco shall shoot as the new shoe model...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Bananasplit86, you wanted to read about Durmler, so I decided to include them in your gift. You also love Hömmels and this story won't work with Marco and Robert alone. So, this chapter will be all about Mats, Benni and Julian, hopefully, you will like it.  
> For all who want to know how Robert's first encounter with Marco ended, don't worry, the next chapter will retell the happenings, but, I'm eager to finally get them on the party and to go on with the plot.  
> I had fun with this chapter and it was easy to write, please enjoy reading it and let me know if you liked it, kudos and comments are much appreciated and show me that I did it right! :-)

Mats Hummels had a wonderful dream.

He dreamed that his astonishing husband Benni kissed and caressed his naked body and he moaned blissfully as warm lips left a wet trace from his sternum to his sensitive nipples and an eager and agile tongue swirled around the right one until it was a hard and throbbing from the wonderful sensation. The dream was as realistic as no other dream had ever been and Mats wished that he would never wake up from it.

The offending loud beep of his alarm clock dragged him rather harshly back into wakefulness and he let out another groan, an annoyed and painful groan this time. Someone snickered and to Mats' utter relief the horrible beep finally stopped. The sensation of a hot and wet tongue swirling around his now left nipple though stayed and for one moment, Mats wasn't sure if he was still dreaming and the alarm clock maybe had been a part of his dream.

He hesitantly forced his eyes to open up, blinking against the rather bright light of the early day. The tongue let go of the wet nipple and Mats shivered because of the sudden cool air grazing over the sensitive knob. When the snicker sounded again and cheeky lips nipped their way down on his belly, Mats realized that this was real and not a dream, at all. Quite the opposite, his husband Benni must have taken advantage of his defenselessness during his sleep and passed his time with putting his better half in a state of desperate need, judging by the painful hard morning erection Mats called his own at the moment.

“Benni, what are you doing?” he gasped out as the clever mouth arrived just where Mats needed its attention so badly, teasing him with a few cat-like licks along his throbbing length.

“Losing you up, babe, you were far too tensed lately. Good morning, by the way,” Benni mumbled around his proud cock which showed its interest in its new surroundings very clearly by leaking a generous amount of pre-come and twitching happily as dangerously sharp teeth grazed tenderly over it on purpose.

“Good morning love,” Mats moaned, trying to keep his hips still that arched into the touch to their own will, eager to boost the friction of Benni's smooth lips stroking up and down on his rock-hard member.

“B-b-but the alarm...God, yes a little bit harder, please... I need to - oh, yeah right there... get up because, ahhh do it again, babe, oh yes... ooohh, but the alarm... ahhhh” His stammer trailed off as Benni increased the pressure of his lips trapping his weeping cock between them.

Benni chuckled, Mats' aching cock still sheathed in the sweet cavern of his mouth balls-deep.

“Don't worry, my beloved husband, I set a new time, we still have half an hour before we have to get up. Just enjoy it.”

Mats somehow managed to lift his torso and settle his weight on his elbow because he didn't want to miss the sight of his wonderful husband worshiping his cock. Others might call it a blowjob or 'suck a cock' or something like that, but Mats knew better because Benni did always more than just give him a simple blowjob. Benni actually worshiped his cock whenever he pleasured him with his skilled mouth. He didn't content himself with just sucking and bobbing up and down on his hard length, no, Benni, this astonishing and wonderful young man who had stolen his heart right at first sight made every single blowjob to an unforgettable experience.

This morning, he seemed to be determined to drive his lover crazy by giving his manhood some kind of a cat's lick, his tongue licking with short and quick strokes from the base up to the tip and back down again, applying just the right amount of pressure to keep Mats rock hard and incredible aroused without pushing him too fast towards his orgasm. Mats found himself unable of holding back the embarrassing sounds that fled from his dry throat, pleading whimpers and needy mewls as he watched the red tongue darting out of Benni's sweet mouth, tasting his pre-come as he eagerly licked up the creamy white drops of Mats obvious arousal from the leaking tip.

“Benni, babe, please, I need to come!” he begged almost sobbing and Benni purred very smugly, blowing softly over the engorged head of his manhood, making Mats shiver and shudder with need and lust.

“Oh, you will come, my wonderful husband, don't worry about that,” Benni assured him gently with tender amusement. “I would never ever even think of letting you unsatisfied. But you're still too tensed.”

“How could I not be when you're torturing me this way!” Mats complained breathlessly.

Benni quirked a questioning eyebrow at him, gazing at him from underneath his thick eyelashes. “You want me to stop then, babe?” he asked, drawing lazy circles with his tongue around Mats' aching cock, just where the tip ended. Mats shivered again. “God, no! I want you to finish me!” he groaned, his voice only a high-pitched squeak.

Benni pursed his lips, licking over the pulsing slit and more milky wetness dropped out of it. Mats suppressed his strangled cry only with effort.

“Lie down and close your eyes and I will do what you want me to do. You are not supposed to watch me, this position will only cause you a horrible neck-ache over the day. You are only supposed to lie there and let me pleasure you and lose you up,” Benni ordered and although Mats really wanted to watch him, he knew better than to disobey his husband's order and risk that Benni would torture him and only let him come just before he needed to get out of bed and rush through his morning routine without being able to enjoy the sweet aftermath.

He flopped down on the mattress, closing his eyes and when he lay there, Benni finally took pity on him and swallowed his whole length with one smooth movement of his mouth. This time, his loud cry of pleasure found its way through his firmly closed lips as his husband began to get him off in earnest now. Mats didn't need to look at him to know what he would look like, his lips wet and swollen from his tender ministration, his cheeks hollow and his eyes full of love and adoration as he bobbed his head up and down, making their bed their own personal heaven on earth.

Benni didn't make any attempt to keep Mats's hips still and after a while, Mats cautiously started to move his hips and fuck Benni's willing mouth. His moans and gasps and the obscene sounds of his hard cock driving rhythmically into the wet heat again and again crescendoed to a symphony of passion and ardor and it didn't take long until Mats felt the pleasure building in his groin and everything inside him clenched with the hot jolts of white pleasure surging through him.

“I'm close!” he ground out although there was no need to make this announcement, Benni knew quite well the unmistakable signs of Mats' approaching climax after having become an expert in giving his husband the best blowjobs one could only imagine. The movements of his hips became more erratic before they finally stuttered and Mats went rigid with a wild arch of his back.

“Ahh, Benni, love!” he cried out desperately as his climax hit him with violent force.

The ecstasy as he released himself into his husband's mouth was almost painfully intensive and he simply let go of everything and savored his pleasure to the fullest, feeding his beloved Benni with hot spurts of his salty semen. It went on like this for almost an eternity and when the strong waves of his incredible orgasm finally subsided to the warmth of the afterglow slowly rolling through him, he lay there, panting heavily, unable to move anything but his little finger.

The mattress shifted underneath Benni's weight as he snuggled close to him and when he kissed him, Mats could taste himself on Benni's smooth lips.

“Mhm, thank you, darling,” he whispered softly and Benni gently kissed his cheeks. “You're welcome love.”

Mats sighed contentedly and cuddled up in Benni's embrace. “Just give me a moment,” he yawned and Benni chuckled quietly. “There's no need to hurry, baby. I took care of myself while I blew you,” he admitted a little bit sheepishly and now, Mats knew why Benni hadn't wanted him to watch him. They were pretty open to each other and had tried a lot in bed, but Benni still had issues letting Mats watch him masturbating.

Mats knew better than to push his husband right now and so he only kissed him and enjoyed the last minutes of peace and silence they had before they would have to go through another crazy and busy day like they had had ever since their return to Dortmund. There would come better times again and as long as Benni was by his side, Mats could endure everything.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

When Mats and Benni came into their dining room, showered, shaved and dressed, Benni's younger cousin Julian was already sitting comfortably at the table, a cup of coffee in one hand and a bun covered with a thick layer of jam in his other hand.

“Good morning, Julian,” he greeted in a good mood, the wonderful mellow feeling of his forceful orgasm still lasting. Julian only snorted. “Good morning, Mats. Must have been a hell of a waking up, wasn't it? I heard you screaming even through the water of my shower.”

Mats felt himself blushing and he scowled at the young man who lived with them since he had begun his studies two years ago. “Julian, watch your mouth!” he growled embarrassedly but Julian only grinned at him.

“I thought you would be much more relaxed after this pleasurable way to start the day, Mats,” he only stated and Benni came to his help, gently pressing Mats down on his usual chair.

“Julian is right, babe, don't let my efforts to relax you go out of the window. Sit down, drink your coffee and enjoy your breakfast. We have a lot of work to do today,” he ordered and Mats obeyed with a sigh and another scowl in Julian's direction and let Benni serve him with coffee and a crispy bun with his favorite cherry jam.

Julian took a generous bite from his bun. “Still preparing the party?” he asked, his mouth still filled with his food. Mats pulled a face. “Julian, please do me the favor of emptying your mouth before speaking. And yes, still preparing the party. We also have to decide which scenery we want for our spot with our new shoe model.”

Julian who had glimpsed at his smartphone looked up again. “New shoe model? Who is it? Another actor of one of those horrible daily soaps like the last one?”

Benni shook his head. Mats could see the brotherly love his husband felt for his younger cousin.

Julian Draxler was the son of his mother's eldest brother and when he had decided to study in Dortmund and asked them for help to find an affordable flat, they had asked him if he wanted to have the basement flat in their large house. Julian had agreed happily and they got along with each other pretty well and were even sharing their meals although Julian had his own kitchen. Mats' housekeeper and good soul Anna had taken all three men under her wings and made always sure that their table was richly set with delicious meals.

Benni's next words broke in on his thoughts and he listened to his husband's conversation with the younger one.

“No, we found the perfect model, a young sports student. He must be a little bit older than you, he is close to graduation. He also happens to be Mr. Lewandowski's boyfriend, so it's a win-win situation. His name is Marco Reus.”

Julian almost choked on his coffee. “Marco Reus? The Marco Reus?” he asked disbelievingly.

Mats frowned. “What do you mean with 'the Marco Reus'?” he inquired mistrustfully, having an uneasy feeling in his gut all of a sudden.

Julian smiled reassuringly at him. “Nothing bad, Mats. He is just some kind of living legend. Erik Durm, one of our PhD candidates always uses him as our 'shining' role model to tell us what we all are doing wrong the entire time – according to him, that is. I think he has a crush on him,” he added with a sigh and a sad expression in his eyes and Mats got the impression that Julian had a crush on this PhD candidate.

“Living legend?” Benni asked in the attempt to encourage him to tell them more about Marco Reus.

Julian lifted his mug to his mouth, but he didn't drink. “Yes. I have to admit that he must be damn good. Our university has a marathon competition with several other schools every year and he won this marathon race three times. Considering this, he must be the perfect shoe model for your running shoe. He is also a good volleyball player and swimmer. Not to mention that he is pretty handsome and attractive,” Julian added with reluctant admiration, rolling his eyes, apparently thinking of Erik Durm's probable crush on Robert's boyfriend, and Mats couldn't help but blurt out: “yes, he is!” which owned him a not so gentle dig in his ribs from his husband scowling angrily at him.

“Ouch!” Mats hurried to smile at Benni and stroke his cheek. “For me, there is only you, babe, you should already know that!” he assured him and Julian groaned. “Oh please, stop making goo-goo eyes at him. You're married for one year by now and together for five years. This is creepy!” he begged, staring out of the window to avoid the sight in front of him.

“Julian!” Benni told him off, taking Mats' hand and kissing his palm. Mats felt as if he would drown in his beautiful brown eyes, asking himself not for the first time why he of all people had been that lucky to win this wonderful man's heart. “For me, there is no one better looking than you, love,” he said tenderly. “But, it won't hurt to have a nice looking guy as our shoe model, will it?”

Benni nodded his head, obviously mollified. “You're right, Mats. If we only knew which scenery we should choose for the spot.”

Mats pulled a face. They were contemplating about the spot for a rather long time and hadn't come up with a good idea. Mats hesitated to ask Robert, because his company had no experiences with TV spots and the suggestions of the company that had been responsible for the last spot they had shot hadn't convinced him, at all. It must be something truly extraordinary for this special shoe.

Julian chewed thoughtfully on his bun. “Maybe you could use this marathon race as the scenery? Your shoe is made for winners, right? It shall make the one who wears those shoes faster as every other runner. I could ask Erik about the actual route they will choose this year, because they change it every year and maybe, it is possible to organize a small marathon when you're ready for the shoot? This would also be a great opportunity for the university, I'm sure that I can persuade Erik to ask his superiors. I'm certain that they will be excited! I already can see it clearly in my mind: Marco is one of the runners and during the marathon, he suddenly changes into a cheetah, the fastest animal living on earth. Marco certainly will be a nice cheetah, he is tall and slim and elegant like one of those wonderful cats. He runs and just before he wins the marathon, he changes back into his human form,” the young student suggested and all Mats and Benni could do was staring at him, stunned and speechless.

Mats blinked and it took him a moment to realize that Julian just had nailed it. He had found the perfect scenery for their TV spot and Mats simply knew that this would become their best TV spot ever. It was incredible and just perfect for their shoe and the blonde student as their shoe model. He beamed at Benni's cousin and cried out excitedly:

“Julian, you got it! This is incredible – perfect, just perfect! This will be our best TV spot ever!”


	11. An Unexpected Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is getting ready for the party and Robert has to hurry because he just came from a visit by his ex-wife. The phone-call he gets from Mats just when he leaves the shower offers him the opportunity to finally ome closer to his 'rented' boyfriend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Bananasplit86, I hope you have fun with the new chapter. Robert and Marco are both pretty nervous Marcel isn't really helpful... But, Mats is and the next chapter will be about the party, I promise you. :-)
> 
> Enjoy reading it and let me know if you liked it!
> 
> My dear readers, thank you so much for your outstanding support of this story, it means more to me than I can tell you, please keep it up and leave kudos and comments if you liked the new chapter! Feedback is love! :-)

Robert cursed silently under his breath as he fumbled with his key, trying to turn it in the lock of his front door. He just came from a visit by his ex-wife Anna and he was still under the unpleasant memories of their talk and what she wanted to do. Anna had told him rather frankly that she didn't want to be a single mother, working from eight to six what she was doing at the moment, and that she loved her job too much to give it up for a child. Robert might not have wanted to become a father, but the thought of losing his unborn child scared and frightened him and he really didn't know what to do about it and how he should convince her to keep their baby.

Now, he had to hurry to get ready for the party, because he had left Anna far too late and he couldn't risk to annoy Marco again by letting him wait. He had called him on his way home and explained the situation to him, not Anna's decision, of course because he didn't want to ruin the mood, just that she was still feeling sick and that he had had to visit her. Marco had assured him that he understood and that he would wait patiently for him, but Robert really didn't want to let him wait and come late to the party.

When he finally had managed to turn the key, he stumbled over the threshold because the door swung open all of a sudden, hitting the wall of his corridor and Robert almost lost his balance, flailing about and cursing again. “Damn it! What a shitty day!” he groused, glad that he didn't have any neighbors living next door to his penthouse flat like the old lady who had lived on the same floor next to his former flat. She had spied on him the entire time and this had been one of the reasons why he had moved to this place.

He undressed on his way to the bathroom, regretting that he could only take a quick shower, because he wanted to show himself at his best and wouldn't have enough time for this after coming home that late. He yelped as cold water hit his back, hurrying to switch the hot water on while his thoughts traveled back to the special afternoon he had spent with Marco. The blond student hadn't returned the favor on this special afternoon, but Robert hadn't really expected him to do it, and after cleaning up most of the mess Marco had made, they had sat closely side by side, and Robert had explained him the contracts and how things on that party would probably go. He had noticed the hidden longing glances Marco had shot him now and then and they had told Robert that his 'rented boyfriend' would reward him for his patience and understanding sooner rather than later by introducing him to the pleasures only two men could share with the next opportunity.

Robert cursed again - he seemed to do this pretty oftentimes these days – because the memories had aroused his lust and he really didn't have the time to jerk off right now – what he had done when he had come home in the evening after their first nice encounter – and he switched the hot water off and the cold water on again. He needed a clear head tonight and cold water was the best way to get a clear head when jerking off wasn't an option to get it.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Robert was on his way to his bedroom to dress when his phone began to ring. He hit his big toe on the door, suppressing another curse only with effort, lolloping to the coffee table in his living room where his phone lay upon.

“Hello?” he almost shouted into the speaker, blushing and stammering an excuse as he realized that Mats Hummels was at the other end of the line. “Ah, Mats! I'm sorry, I just came out of the shower and hit my toe and...” he went silent, ashamed about his silly behavior.

Mats' friendly and warm chuckle assure him that everything was fine and he relaxed gratefully.

“It's okay, Robert, we all are nervous. Honestly, I'm a total wreck and I even don't know why we didn't cancel the party because it was actually meant to be to find the right company, and now that we haven't found not only the perfect company, but also our perfect shoe-model, I don't have the slightest clue why we have to go through this evening. But, canceling it would have been impolite and we have to make the best out of it. I called you because I want to invite you and Marco to our cabin for a few days right after the party. You don't have to bring anything apart from some casual clothes and maybe your laptop. I already spoke to your partner Mr. Blaszczykowski and he assured me that you can stay away from your office for a few days. Benni and I want to talk about the shooting for the spot and sort everything out and we can do it much better without being disturbed by somebody else the entire time. We would leave to our cabin directly after the party if that's okay with you.”

Robert stared at his phone with his mouth hanging open. “Of course, Mats, that would be great!” he finally croaked out. “It's only, we will be a little bit late then...”

Mats chuckled again. “I know that this invitation comes unexpected and rather late, but we really would be very pleased if Marco and you accepted it. And don't worry about being late. You know that a lot of people consider it as 'hip' to be late at a party.”

“I don't!” Robert said with more emphasis than he had intended to lay in his voice.

“I know that, Robert. And we know that you will be late due to our invitation, so please, don't worry. Just take your time to get ready, the party won't start without you.”

“Uhm, okay, thank you, Mats. Of course, we accept your invitation,” Robert said overwhelmed and Mats sounded utterly relieved and pleased as he replied: “Wonderful! We'll see you both in about one and half an hour then. You should call a taxi, because you will be driven to our cabin by our chauffeur. Bye!”

Robert mumbled something that could be taken as a 'goodbye' and hung up, still not sure whether he was dreaming or not. A couple of days alone with Marco! Okay, not alone, but Robert had the suspicion that Mats and Benedikt Höwedes expected them to share a room and maybe, he would get his reward sooner than he had expected it.

A happy and almost predatory smile spread out on his features as he rushed into his bedroom to pack his overnight bag. Luckily, he had bought some items he would need to get what he craved for ever since their afternoon and he pulled the drawer of his bedside table open to take these items out of it and place it in his bag first. These were going to be a couple of very interesting days and Robert was really looking forward to them...

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Marco was nervous like hell as he eyed himself critically in the mirror. “You look great, Marco!” Marcel assured him, tugging carefully at his red tie until he was content with his best friend's appearance. “Your Robert will eat you with his eyes!”

Marco blushed, shooting him an annoyed look. “He's not _'my'_ Robert!” he objected and Marcel raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“He is not? Hm. I thought so, regarding your rosy cheeks you had after spending the afternoon with him. Not to mention the - hm – very ominous spot on our couch after his visit which reminded me of... ouch, Marco! Don't punch me! - Milk, I wanted to say! Milk, of course!” he finished his sentence, jumping to the side as Marco lifted his elbow again, his face almost purple now.

“I'm sure Robert spilled the milk of his coffee and...shit, I'm sorry, Marco,” Marcel hurried to assure his friend in the attempt to calm him down, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Marco hugged him as if Marcel was his life-line, burying his face on his shoulder.

“I'm so nervous, Marcel! There will be so many people and I'm just a little student and...”

Marcel rocked him, careful not to crumple his suit. “Everything will go well, Marco. You will be the star of the evening, I know that. And you're not only a _'little student'_. You're a wonderful and very handsome young man and everybody on that party will love you and adore you, especially Robert, I know that for sure. He won't be able to take his eyes and hands off you,” he said.

“Do you really believe that?” Marco mumbled, his voice muffled by Marcel's jumper.

“Yes, I do!” Marcel was about to say more, when the doorbell rang. “This will be Robert. Did you pack your stuff like he told you? Everything, most of all the little bottle and the package with the ähm - _'gummy bears'_? I'm sure you will need a lot of – _'gummy bears'_ – during the next days!”

Marco groaned and he was sure that his face must burn with his embarrassment. “Yes, I did. Can you please stop embarrassing me now and just open the door, please?” he begged and Marcel laughed and gently pushed him away.

“Your wish is my command, shoe-model!” he teased him, stalking to their front-door to open it.

Marco tugged at his jacket one last time, straightening his shoulders and inhaling and exhaling several times to ready himself for the Pole's critical looks. He heard soft murmur coming from the front-door and his next deep breath filled his nose with Robert's oh so tempting aftershave and eau de cologne.

When he dared to look up, he saw Robert standing in the entrance to the living room, gaping at him with his eyes glued to his figure and his mouth hanging open. His own face most likely showed a similar dense expression as he now stared back at the dark-haired businessman, because Robert was a stunning sight in his perfectly fitting suit, the white dress shirt underneath and the blue tie that matched perfectly with the color of his beautiful eyes.

“Wow, you look absolutely stunning, Marco!” Robert finally brought out, his eyes never leaving Marco's figure. When he noticed the redness on the blonde student's face, he frowned, his expression changing into worried.

“Is everything alright, Marco? You look a little bit flushed. You didn't catch a cold, did you?”

Marco smiled, because Robert himself looked rather flushed. “No, I didn't. Marcel only enjoyed himself by embarrassing me to no end,” he admitted, suddenly not longer feeling nervous.

“By the way, you look stunning yourself,” he then said and Robert smiled back and came closer, cupping Marco's cheek with his hand and placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Everyone will be jealous and envy me because you're mine!” he whispered against his lips and Marco swallowed, closing his eyes because he wished so badly that it would be true and he would truly belong to the dark-haired businessman.

“Yes, they will. And your taxi is waiting. So don't stand here in our living room, because you are supposed to enjoy yourself at this party and I am supposed to enjoy myself by watching Stargate Atlantis the entire night without having to endure Marco's complaining about my bad taste in movies and films. So, why don't you leave me alone with my beloved Wraith now and enjoy yourselves by making goo-goo eyes and silly conversation the entire night?”

“Marcel!! Oh you, you...!” Marco stammered, torn between his new embarrassment and amusement. He knew why Marcel behaved this way and it worked, but he didn't know how Robert would take his best friend's cheekiness.

Robert only chuckled. “Okay, have fun with your life-sucking space vampires, then,” he only said, and Marco eyed him suspiciously. “You know this series?” he asked mistrustfully and Robert shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish smile. “You revealed my dark secret, Marco,” he admitted, but Marcel patted his back, excitedly. “Yeah, man, I could start to like you. Your taste is better than your behavior!” he stated and Marco groaned, rolling his eyes as he saw Robert's delighted face. If they didn't leave right now, he would end up sitting between two crazy science fiction fans on the couch, having to watch a series he almost knew by heart by now because of the countless times his friend had watched it before today.

He obviously had to take matters in his own hands and he did it by grabbing his bag and pulling at Robert's hand. “Party, invitation! Did you forget?” he snapped and Robert blinked, letting himself be pulled out of Marco's flat.

“N-no, I didn't, I just wanted to be polite...” he said in the rather lame attempt to defend himself.

“Oh yeah, sure thing. I know a Stargate Atlantis fan when I see them, I actually can _smell_ them!” Marco growled, holding Robert's wrist in a tight grip and the last thing he heard when he stormed down the stairs with a complaining Robert in tow was Marcel's laughter that sounded like the mocking bleating of a contented goat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I simply couldn't resist. Those of you who looked at my works know how much I love Stargate Atlantis and that my not-football-stories are almost all about this wonderful series. Hopefully, Robert and Marcel won't mind me making them fans of this series like I am myself. And don't worry, I won't go into too much details, even though there might be a movie night somewhere in the future with Marco sitting on his couch between Marcel and Robert questioning himself what he has gotten into by falling in love with a science fiction fan... ;-)


	12. Let The Party Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says: Marco and Robert finally, finally at Mats' and Benni's party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Bananasplit86, I proudly present your new chapter! I have to admit that I really like it and that I think it is pretty good, although it took me only two and half an hours to write. I know one should't praise oneself, but I managed to include your whole puppy squad in your gift and my beloved Patrick (although there won't be a foursome or fivesome, sorry :-)).  
> Hopefully, you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It is also pretty long, so much more fun than usual.  
> Sorry, Erik is for once the 'bad' guy, at least until he realizes to whom he belongs. 
> 
> I don't know the celebrities and rich people living in Dortmund and I also don't know if there exists a place like the Victorian villa I described, but, this is fanfiction and let's just pretend that there is such an expensive restaurant with ball rooms somewhere near Dortmund. 
> 
> My dear readers, enjoy the new chapter about the party and please, feed me with kudos and comments if you liked it! :-)

Marco hesitantly followed Robert to the illuminated entrance of the huge villa where the party was taking place, feeling intimidated and subdued all of a sudden. He was only an unimportant student in a suit another man had had to buy him and even worse, he had to play the role of said man's boyfriend being payed for this, as well although he longed so badly for being his true boyfriend instead of his payed employee.

Mr. Hummels had rented the Victorian villa for his party, it harbored a very expensive restaurant and several large rooms where all of Dortmund's celebrities and rich citizens went to celebrate their weddings or other important events. A couple of guests stood near the entrance smoking cigarettes and Marco pulled a disgusted face. He lived for his beloved sports and starting to smoke had never ever occurred to him. He was glad as he saw Robert pulling a face, too, because kissing someone who smoked cigarettes was like licking an ashtray. Marco had done it once and never again, almost retching after this very unpleasant experience.

Marco was glad that Robert was holding his hand and he clung to it as if it was his life line as the large door opened, revealing Mr. Hummels emerging in the door way.

“Robert! Marco! Perfect timing, I just said to Benni that you should arrive within the next minutes!” the dark-haired owner of a very successful sports shoes company exclaimed excitedly, pulling both men in the huge hall of the villa.

“Hello Mr. - hm Mats,” Robert greeted the other man politely but reserved, and Marco frowned slightly. He had noticed on their way to the villa that something troubled the older man, but he hadn't dared to ask him what was wrong. Maybe, he would have the opportunity to ask him what had happened after the party when they were alone in the cabin.

Mats didn't let show if he had noticed Robert's reserved behavior or not, he just beamed at them, shaking their hands. “Marco! What a pleasure to see you again. Where is your baggage and your jacket?” he asked as he saw only Robert's suitcase and jacket. Marco froze in place, his hand coming up to his mouth. “Shit – oops sorry – I forget both at home. This was because Marcel – my roommate you know – also he was teasing me and then, Robert started to talk about Stargate and I only wanted to...” he stammered, totally embarrassed and he knew that he had paled except for the deep red spots forming on his burning cheeks now.

Mats patted his shoulder in a calming gesture. “That's no problem, Marco, really. Just give me your address and I shall send my chauffeur to your home to pick both up. Is your roommate at home?”

“Uhm, yes, he is. I only have to make a quick call,” Marco mumbled, shooting an uncomfortable sidelong glance at Robert who was watching him with a smirk on his handsome face.

Mats waved at a young man with brown hair dressed in an uniform and the so called employee started off towards the spot where they were standing in the middle of the hall. “This is my chauffeur and handyman Matthias Ginter. You can call him Matze. He will drive us to our cabin later and he can pick up your bag and jacket. Just give him your address, Marco.”

Matze the handyman smiled friendly at Marco and Marco smiled back, stammering his address, because he still wished for a hole in the ground to open up for him and swallow him. Robert seemed to sense his state, because his arm came up, snaking around his waist and Marco gratefully leaned against his strong frame.

Matze repeated the street where Marco was living and then turned to the young businessman who was supposed to be Marco's boyfriend. “Please, hand me your baggage, Mr. Lewandowski, I will take care of it until you'll need it,” he said with a smile and Robert handed him his bag and his jacket with a polite “thank you, Matze,” while Marco quickly typed a message for Marcel into his phone that someone would come and pick up his forgotten bag and jacket.

Mats waited until the young man had left them before he ushered Marco and Robert into the large ball room where his party had already started and Marco blinked as he saw half of Dortmund filling the room with cheerful laughter and chattering, at least half of the rich and important Dortmund. How was he supposed to survive this evening?

“Breathe in and out, in and out. You're the most handsome, attractive, interesting and fascinating guest tonight. _You_ are Mats' shoe model, you're the important guest and the others have to please _you_ , not the other way around! You are only supposed to enjoy this evening and I won't leave you alone among those hungry vultures,” Robert suddenly whispered into his ear and Marco turned his head to look at him. Their faces were only centimeters away from each other and Marco swallowed as he saw the desire burning in the blue depths of the Pole's beautiful eyes.

“Thank you,” he whispered back, relaxing gratefully. He smiled, blushing by the passionate words Robert had just whispered into his ear. He let himself be pulled together with Robert to Mats' husband Benni who stood together at the large counter with a handsome young man with dark hair Marco had seen at the university now and then. He was a sports student in the second year and Marco was more than surprised to see another student at this important party, especially because Julian, this was his name if he remembered it correctly, talked vividly with Mats' husband without showing any discomfort.

“I think you could know Julian, Marco. He told me that you are his shining role model a couple of days ago. He is Benni's younger cousin and lives in our basement flat,” Mats explained Julian's appearance without being asked while he meandered through the bunches of people, throwing excuses to the left and right as he combed through the crowd with Marco and Robert in tow.

“Yes, I know him briefly,” Marco admitted a little bit out of breath, keeping his eyes straight ahead at the counter where Benni and Julian were waiting for them, smiling widely, to avoid seeing the curious glances other guests bombarded them with.

“Julian came up with a great idea for our spot and I invited the PhD candidate Erik Durm who is responsible for your marathons, and also another student who shall support him with the preparations for the spot to our party, as well. Jonas is also a friend of Julian and I thought that it would perhaps help you to feel more comfortable if there will be some friends or colleagues of yours, Marco,” Mats continued his explanations, heaving a relieved sigh when they had finally reached the counter.

Benni smiled tenderly at his husband, kissing him on his cheek while Marco was pulled into a tight hug all of a sudden. He hadn't seen Erik before because there had been some other guests covering his tall figure and he slumped against the other man's chest with a surprised yelp.

“Marco! I'm so proud of you! This is such great news! You're the shoe model for Mats' wonderful running shoes!” Erik shouted into his poor ear, patting his back as if Marco was a baby supposed to make a loud burp after having emptied his milk bottle.

“Uhm, yes, Erik, nice to see you,” he stammered, trying to unwrap the strong muscled arms from his back that held him tight like the tentacles of an octopus. The sudden rather rough pull on his shoulders made him yelp again and then, he was held tightly by another pair of tentacles as Robert pulled him that close to his own frame that Marco had to struggle for breath. He tilted his head to the side to look at his rented boyfriend, watching him glaring murderously at the brunet PhD candidate with piercing cold blue eyes.

“And you are?” Erik Durm asked unimpressed, staring as determined back at the Pole as Robert was glaring at him. Marco had once watched a tiny mouse sitting between two hissing tomcats in the park where he had played oftentimes with Marcel when he had been younger and he now knew how this poor tiny mouse must have felt.

“I am Robert Lewandowski, Marco's _boyfriend_!” Robert snarled in a voice Marco had never heard coming from the Polish businessman before, looking at him with his mouth hanging open. Robert seemed to be furious and Marco really had no clue why this should be the case. Erik was only supposed to prepare the marathon and help with the spot whatever Julian's idea would include, wasn't he? Why should Robert be angry with him? “My advertising company made a contract with Mats's company and I will have a close look and an important say in whatever you want Marco to do for this spot!!” Robert continued to spit out and Erik narrowed his eyes all of a sudden.

“Ah, Mr. Lewandowski,” he drawled, a rather malicious smirk curling at the corners of his mouth. “I read an article about your company several months ago when I was sitting in the waiting room of my doctor's office. It was in a local magazine about rising companies in our region. How is your wife, by the way? Did you introduce her to your _boyfriend_?”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The sudden silence was ringing in Robert's ears and he could feel five pairs of eyes staring expectantly at him as he gaped at his rival, unable to form coherent words. He had seen red the second this impudent PhD candidate had pulled his – _his!_ \- boyfriend into his arms and Robert had sensed instantly that Erik Durm had at least a huge crush on Marco. On _his_ sweet and wonderful boyfriend Marco. Robert had acted only by instinct, determined to defend his territory and show the impudent guy that Marco was _his_ and _only_ his and that no one else was allowed to even touch him.

“You are _married_ , Mr. Lewandowski?” Mats' voice broke in on his state of haze and dizziness and Robert pulled himself together with great effort as he realized that Marco was struggling against him in order to be able to breathe properly, hesitantly loosening his firm embrace just enough to give the blond enough space to get the needed air into his lungs.

His eyes never left his rival as he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. “No, I'm not married, Mats. I'm divorced. I know the article Mr. Durm referred to, it was written one year ago and published several weeks later. Your doctor should probably make sure to replace those old magazines in his waiting room with new ones. Anna and I divorced several months ago, shortly after this article came out. One of the reasons why our marriage didn't work was that I couldn't deny the truth any longer, the truth that I - ,” he swallowed audibly, but then continued in a husky but firm voice, “that I am gay. Marco and I came together after our divorce, because I would never have cheated on neither her, nor him. And yes, Marco knew right from the start that I was married and that Anna and I divorced and yes, he met her,” he finished his rather long speech, trying to catch his breath and resisting the urge to wipe the sweat that had formed on his forehead from his face.

He kept his eyes fixed on Durm who was staring back with an incredulous expression in his hazel-green eyes, obviously not sure if he should believe Robert or not, but then, Marco came to his rescue as he leaned against him, kissing him on his cheek. “Yes, Erik, I know Anna and Robert told me about his marriage and his inner struggles to accept the truth before we became a couple.”

Robert couldn't suppress the relieved sigh slipping from his mouth and when he finally dared to look at Mats, he found him smiling warmly at him. “I'm sorry, Robert,” the other businessman assured him gently. “I went through those inner struggles myself before I met my beloved husband. It must have been hard for you. But, you will be much happier this way, believe me.”

Robert swallowed again, looking at Marco still snuggled close to his side. “Yes, I know,” he admitted hoarsely and the warm feeling pooling in his stomach proved to him that Mats was right with what he had said. He only needed to convince Marco that he was the right one for him and he would be the luckiest man walking on Earth.

He glanced at Durm again whose shoulders had slumped by Marco's words and when he saw Robert looking at him, he mumbled something that probably was meant as an apology. With Marco finally in his arms again Robert could allow himself showing some mercy and he patted the PhD candidate's shoulder in a gracious gesture. “You couldn't know that, Mr. Durm,” he said generously and Durm nodded his head, avoiding his eyes.

Another uncomfortable silence stretched and Robert desperately searched for a harmless topic when he was rescued again.

“Ah, this is the gorgeous Adonis who will bring my baby the fame it really deserves!” Another voice came from the other side of the counter and Robert turned around just in time to face a young man beaming widely at Marco while someone else pressed a glass with champagne into his hand. Robert gratefully sipped from the bubbling liquid because he really needed some alcohol to survive this evening.

Benni chuckled by the pathetic words of the handsome young man with the impressive quiff that was even bigger than Marco's quiff. “This is Patrick Herrmann, our shoe designer. His 'baby' is our new running shoe, he is the one who creates all of our top sellers and we'd be lost without him.”

Marco took the offered hand, shaking it excitedly. “Ah, Mr. Herrmann, I'm excited to meet the magician who signed responsible for this perfect running shoes. Please, tell me if you were the one creating those fine indoor shoes, as well? Ever since I bought them my volley ball skills increased in a way I would never have expected it possible!” Marco exclaimed, forgetting his shyness and his insecurity as he met the man who had designed the shoes he obviously loved more than anything else in the world. Robert inwardly shook his head, asking himself what had happened to him to make him feel jealous of a pair of sport shoes.

The Pole watched with astonishment the huge quiff staying neatly in place as Herrmann vigorously nodded his head. “Yes, I am. Although I'm surely no magician, at all. But thank you for your compliment, Marco. And please, call me Patrick. You will be the perfect cheetah for our spot, I know this!”

Marco frowned. “Cheetah?” he asked bewildered and Benni hurried to explain the idea his cousin had come up with. Marco listened carefully to him and Robert could feel his excitement and joy coming off in waves of him. He gently pressed to blond closer, enjoying his joy more than he had enjoyed anything in a rather long time. Robert had to admit that the idea was perfect and he was sure that this spot would be a great success. There were already ideas based on this spot forming in his head for their own campaign and he couldn't wait to talk to Kuba about them, hoping that he would get this chance sooner rather than later. Maybe, Kuba could even join them in the cabin for one or two days to start with their own advertising campaign.

Another young man appeared at Julian's side who had started to talk with Erik Durm in the attempt to distract him from his longing for Marco; and after two or three more wistful glances in Marco's direction, Durm focused his attention on the dark-haired student, smiling weakly at him. Marco greeted the newcomer with a handshake and a huge grin on his face.

“Ah, Jonas! It's been a while. Jonas, this is the magician who created our shoes, the ones we never lose our matches with when we wear them! Patrick, this is Jonas, one of my volley ball teammates. He wears your shoes, too and he is a highly talented volley baller!”

The young man with the contagious smile and the brown hair blushed by Marco's praising words. “You're exaggerating, Marco, as always. I'm not highly talented. But, it's great to be able to finally thank you personally for the shoes you designed, I really can't remember the last time I had a blister on my feet. Your shoes are the best sport shoes I have ever worn!” Jonas' words made their way to Mats' ears who had talked to an older man with a glass of champagne in his hand Robert didn't know and he turned to his first designer, wrapping his arms around his shoulder. “Yes, Benni is right. Without Patrick, we would be lost. This is why we always make sure that he won't get all of the other job offers thrown at him,” he joked, but with a serious undertone in his cheerful voice.

Patrick chuckled, shaking his head. “You know quite well Mats that I would never even think of leaving you. With you, I can work the way I want to and you always have a prone ear for my crazy ideas. But, you should be a better host and show your guests around with your lovely husband while I will pick up this opportunity and talk to Jonas about a special volley ball shoe. I had the idea for such a shoe in my mind for a rather long time and who could help me better than such a highly talented player? You will join us in the cabin, too, Jonas?”

Robert grinned as he watched Patrick guiding the stunned student away from the counter with his hand closed firmly around the other brunet's arm. “He is a little bit overwhelming, isn't he?” he asked when the two young men were out of earshot.

Mats grinned. “Yes, he is. But, he is the best shoe designer in Germany, if not Europe,” he chuckled. “I'm sure that they will get along with each other. And so will Erik and Julian.” He pursed his lips, watching his husband's cousin and the PhD candidate talking for a while. “I hope that you won't mind if he's joining us in the cabin? Erik is the one organizing the marathon for our spot and we can't work out the contracts without him.”

Robert pulled Marco closer again who looked at him from the side with a raised eyebrow. “As long as he will stay away from Marco, I can't see why this should be a problem,” Robert said, but his voice sounded growling.

Mats' grin deepened. “I only wished that Benni were as jealous as you are, Robert. He is far too sure that I love him.”

“Did I hear my name, baby?” Benni inquired, excusing himself by a very thick older woman who had trapped him between her enormous body and the counter pressing in his back. “Excuse me, Mrs. Meyer, my husband needs me to take care of him. He is sooo helpless without me most of the time. It was a pleasure to talk to you. We should do this more often. Why don't you visit us with your lovely sister when we're back in Dortmund? Anna will be more than happy to bake her exquisite chocolate cake especially for you,” he fluted without blushing, lifting her chubby hand with five rings at each finger to his mouth and blowing a kiss on it.

“Of course, Mr. Höwedes, it would be our greatest pleasure!” she yodeled in a high-pitched voice, rolling her eyes with excitement. “Just go to your pretty husband. We don't want him to get lost, do we?” She giggled about her own words like a young girl, shoving him in Mats' direction and Marco beside Robert made a strangled sound, almost spilling the champagne he had just sipped from back into his glass.

Benni grinned, but to Robert it looked more like a grimace one made after a painful visit by the dentist as he took Mats' and Robert's arm, pulling them away from the thick lady without being considerate of the other people surrounding them.

Robert followed him to the other side of the adorned ball room, watching Mats and Benni throwing greetings at the other guests. “I really wouldn't have thought that you are such a good liar, Benni,” he finally stated and Mats snorted. “Oh, he is better than me, Robert, believe me. But, Mrs. Meyer was one of our first sponsors and she is a big fish when it comes to charity events. Without her and her sister, we wouldn't be where we are and both of them always accepted us as a couple. Treating her like a lady and inviting her to our coffee table now and then is a small price for what she has done for us,” he said and Robert nodded his head. He could understand that, because he knew how important such support was when you just had started with your company.

He was surprised as he realized that he had begun to enjoy the party and he was looking forward to their time in the cabin, his only concern being his rival Erik Durm. But, he would make sure that the other guy would stay away from Marco, because Marco was his boyfriend and the PhD candidate would better be well-advised to never forget to whom the blond student truly belonged: Robert Lewandowski and only him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe 'left on the shelf', please? :-)


	13. The 'Cabin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Robert have enjoyed themselves on Mats' and Benni's party. Now, they are on their way to the ominous cabin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Bananasplit86, this is only a filler chapter, but it would have become too long otheriwse. The next one will be about the topic everyone reading this story is waiting for, I guess.;-) I hope you will enjoy reading it, nonetheless.

“Oh my God, my feet are killing me!” Marco groaned, slumping down into the comfortable back seat of the luxurious limousine that would bring them to Mats' and Benni's cabin.

Robert chuckled tenderly as he climbed into the car much more elegantly. “Those shining black shoes you are wearing were obviously not designed by Patrick Herrmann, Europe's best shoe designer, then, I guess,” he drawled amused, watching Marco pulling desperately at his shining black shoes.

“No, they are from 'Deichmann' and they hadn't my size, so I had to buy them one size smaller or one size bigger and I tripped over my feet as I tried to walk in the bigger ones, so I had to choose the smaller ones. My poor toes feel as if they had been stung with needles the entire time. They were the only one I could afford,” Marco whined, heaving a relieved sigh as he finally had managed to get rid of the instruments of torture he had had to wear for more than four hours.

“You sound like one of the bad sisters from the fairytale 'Cinderella', willing to cut your toe or your heel to convince the prince that you are the right one for him. Not that this would have been necessary because I already knew that you were the right one for me,” the dark-haired businessman teased him gently. Marco glared at him, blushing, while he wriggled his toes to ease the pain and Robert frowned as he noticed the pain showing in his face. He smacked himself inwardly for not having thought of buying shoes for his 'boyfriend' when they had been shopping, but their unexpected run into Mats and Benni and their kiss afterwards had obviously messed more with his common sense than he had thought. “I could have gone with you, Marco,” he said, fastening the seat belt for his tired blond 'boyfriend'. Mats' and Benni's voices became audible as they emerged beside the car, saying goodbye to some of the guests.

Robert put his hand on Marco's knee, stroking it gently. Marco craned his neck to look at him before he snuggled close to his side. “I didn't want that, Robert,” he said sincerely. “You are my boyfriend and I don't want you to pay my bills. I have to do that myself, can't you understand that?”

“Of course, I can,” Robert assured him tenderly. He still had a bad conscience but, he really understood Marco, and he actually was glad that Marco didn't accept his money that easily. “But, I can't stand it to see you suffer that much, pretty one.”

Marco craned his neck again, smiling mischievously at him. “You could give me a foot massage later when we're in our room?” he asked and Robert's pants felt tight and uncomfortable all of a sudden. “You can bet that I will do this!” he said hoarsely and Mats and Benni who had climbed into the car in the meantime, sitting opposite them, grinned.

“It's a good thing that the others will join us tomorrow during the day, then, so you will have enough time to make yourself – hm – comfortable undisturbed,” the older one of the couple stated, pulling his husband's hand in his lap after checking his seat-belt.

Mats Hummels groaned, glaring at his husband fussing around him. “I'm a grown up man, Benni, I can take care of myself. You don't have to check my belt!” he complained, but Benni waved his protest away. “You're exhausted after this long day, baby. You know that I feel better when I'm sure that you're well and healthy and I'd rather be safe than sorry, so stop complaining. That's also the reason why I saw to hiring Matze, because I know that he is a very careful driver – the best driver in the city actually.”

Robert looked surprised. “How can you know that?” he asked curiously, absentmindedly stroking Marco's arm who was a heavy and welcomed weight against his side, already half asleep after the long day and exciting evening. They had met a lot of important people and Robert had been right with what he had said, the handsome blond student had been the center of everyone's attention, being flattered and smiled at, praised and complimented until the Pole had wanted to scream with frustration and glue a white sheet of paper on his forehead clear to see for everyone with the big red words _'HE'S MINE!!!'_ written upon it. The only thing that had kept him from doing so had been Marco's shy and grateful smile he had gifted him with now and then and the way Marco had clung to him as if Robert was his life belt in the middle of the stormy sea he had to swim in in order to reach the shore again. Robert had promised himself that he would always be the young student's shore and safe haven and that he would keep all those hungry wolves trying to make a move on him away from him.

Mats' amused chuckle broke in on his musings and he focused on their two hosts again. “My astonishing husband rented the area where young drivers can practice driving and let the candidates who wanted to have the job show their driving skills there. I must say that Matze impressed the hell out of me with his skills. His grandfather once drove the 'Rally Dakar' and he taught his grandson driving when he was a young boy. It was clear that he would be the one getting the job after his performance. It also helped matters that he is a great young man, kind and patient, and fulfills all of his other duties with the same care and willingness as he drives us safely wherever we need to be driven to.”

“I see,” was all Robert could murmur, shooting Benni looking very smugly a furtive glance. It was clear that Mats' blond husband was the one pulling the strings from behind and that he'd better watch out and not annoy him when he wanted to keep their working relationship alive at long terms.  
Mats might be the one who had built his successful little 'business-empire', but Benni was the one seeing to his husband's well-being to make sure that his beloved husband could do what he was best at undisturbed and without having to deal with daily life's issues; and he also most likely was the one who decided who would be the best for the jobs in their company and when it came to their private life.

Marco's quiet snoring tickling his ear made all the three of them smile and Robert pulled his 'boyfriend' closer, pressing a chaste kiss on his tousled blond hair. He was determined to change their arrangement into something real and serious; and spending a couple of days at Mats' and Benni's cabin served him with the perfect opportunity to let that happen. The thought alone of the lithe and beautiful body lying cuddled up next to him made his blood rush faster through his veins and his manhood stir with interest, and he could only hope that their drive there would be long enough for Marco to get some rest, because he wanted to spend their first night alone in a hopefully large and comfortable bed together with other and much more pleasurable things than sleeping.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

“Uh, wow, this is your _'cabin'_?” Marco asked incredulously as he stared at the huge villa surrounded by large trees and bushes. He had woken up just in time when their limousine had driven along the big drive way and stopped in front of a beautiful Victorian villa in the middle of a park-like garden.

Now, he stood before the curved stair leading to the adorned front door that was actually more a gate than a door.

“Yes, this is our cabin!” Mats beamed at him, looking like a young schoolboy who had managed to get his first 'A' in maths, waiting to be praised for it and maybe get some chocolate as a reward for his good grade.

Marco shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unsure what he should say. He was still dazed and dizzy from having been sound asleep only a couple of minutes earlier, his toes hurt again due to being stuffed in too small shoes once more and Mats' and Benni's obvious wealth intimidated him more than he would have thought.

How was he supposed to no make a complete fool out of himself during the next days? He was only a student, Robert Lewandowski's rented 'boyfriend' and suddenly, everything became too much for him. He swayed from the left side to the right side, grateful leaning against the Pole's strong frame as Robert pulled him close again.

Mats looked hurt and disappointed when he did nothing than just stare almost frightened at the admittedly wonderful, snow-white building with the shiny red roof, and Robert came to his help once more as he smiled at the other businessman. “Your cabin is beautiful, Mats. It's only that it looks more like a castle than a 'cabin' and Marco has had a long and exhausting day and needs to lie down and get the promised foot massage. We feel honored that you invited us here, please be sure about that.”

Marco nodded his head, smiling weakly at their hosts. “I'm sorry, Mats. I'm just a little bit overwhelmed by the size and beauty of your cabin. Of course, I should have expected that after you said that you would have more guests, I'm just not used to deal with Dortmund's high society. It's kind of intimidating,” he said, hoping that the hurt look in Mats' eyes would fade.

It did and the young businessman with the ruffled black locks smiled at him. “Of course, Marco. I should have warned you, I guess. We are just so used to call it 'cabin' because we spend our weekends here and a lot of our free-time. This old villa wasn't as expensive as it looks like. It was quite shabby and dilapidated when we bought it. We did a lot of the very much needed renovation ourselves and we had a lot of help. We're quite proud of it, I have to admit.”

Marco whistled through his teeth. “You can be, Mats,” he said with awe and admiration in his sleep-husky voice and this brought a huge, happy smile on the older one's face. “Please, come in. Robert is right. You look pale and exhausted, and you need a good night's sleep and Robert's loving care. Tomorrow, we will show you around and take things slow for the start. We have a lot of work to do, but we also invited you here to get to know you better and have a great time.”

Marco relaxed and let himself be guided to the front door where Matze had disappeared behind with their baggage several minutes ago and just when they had climbed the few stairs, the door opened again and Matze emerged on the threshold.

“Anna saw to preparing the guestrooms and your suite, Mats,” he told his employer and Marco was astonished and pleased again by the way the successful businessman treated his employees.

“Thank you, Matze. We will help ourselves, you can go to bed, you look as if you badly needed some rest, too” Benni said, ushering the young man in the direction of one of the corridors where most likely his room was settled. “We'll have breakfast around half past nine, we are all tired. After breakfast, you can drive to the city and bring the others here.”

Matze smiled at him. “Thank you, Benni, I'm really tired. Good night, then,” he said before he turned around and left the huge hall way. Mats gestured to the impressive stair leading to the upper floor of the villa.

“Marco, Robert, you will come with me. I'll show you your rooms. Matze has already brought your bags there and you will find everything you need, towels, drinks and a light snack.”

Marco looked at Robert and what he could see in the blue depths made his heart race and his breath hitch in his throat. The dark-haired businessman looked at him without even trying to hide his desire from him, and when he took Marco's arm again to lead follow Mats and lead him upstairs, Marco knew that their relationship would change from the faked one into a real one very soon. The only question that troubled the blond student as he climbed the stairs with knees that suddenly felt like jelly was: Was it only desire and lust the handsome Pole felt for him or was it something deeper, maybe even love?


	14. Serious Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Robert arrived in Mats' and Benni's 'cabin' and now, they will spent their first night together. Both of them can't wait to finally be together, but, there is something troubling Robert, a lot. It is something that can bring them much closer together or separate them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Bananasplit86, it has been far too long since the last chapter, but I'm finally back with this story, and I hope that you still like it and will enjoy this chapter. It has turned out to be completely different from what I had planned for them when I started this fic, but the boys had other plans and the change might not be so bad, perhaps. 
> 
> My dear readers, I hope you will like the new chapter, the next one will probably take a while longer again, because I'm determined to update all of my WIPs one after the other and this will take a while due to work, I hope that you will stick with me and the boys, nonetheless.  
> Your feedback would mean the world to me, please let me know what you think about this chapter and this story in general. <3

Marco emerged from the huge bathroom where he had brushed his teeth, taken a quick shower and dressed with a comfortable T-shirt and sweatpants. He knew that Marcel would most likely shake his head about his clothes if he were able to see him right now, but Marco had decided to be he himself and not somebody else.

If Robert was truly interested in him, then Marco wanted him to be interested in his true self and not in a faked copy of him. And the real Marco wore old tees and sweatpants during the night and didn't have money for expensive shoes. If the dark-haired businessman couldn't accept that, then Marco wanted to find out that now, and not after weeks or months when his heartbreak would be much worse than it would already be tonight.

The blond student had been grateful for the older man's offer to use the bathroom first, and he felt much better and more self-confident wearing his own clothes instead of the suit Robert had bought for him, even though they were rather shabby and worn. Marco looked around, frowning when his 'employer' was nowhere to be seen. The sudden, soft cool gush of wind grazing his flushed cheeks made him turn his head, and he relaxed when the noticed the opened door leading to a balcony. Marco crossed the room to step onto the balcony, admiring Robert's figure leaned against the railing for one moment. The Pole had undressed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, staring into the dark night with a wistful expression on his beautiful face. He obviously hadn't noticed his 'boyfriend' coming closer, and Marco's heart clenched when he saw the sadness on the handsome features. Robert hadn't looked that way during the entire evening, and the blond felt another pang of uncertainty making his hands sweat. Had Robert changed his mind about them and mused about a way to tell him that? Had he said something wrong, something that had hurt Robert?

Marco chewed on his lip, not sure what he should do now, ready to leave the dark-haired man alone just when Robert sensed his presence, turning his head to smile at him. “Hey, Marco. Come here,” the businessman said, gently offering him his hand. After one second of hesitation, Marco reached out to take it, letting Robert pull him close until they stood close side by side. He shivered in the cool air, and Robert's gaze became concerned. He draped his jacket over Marco's shoulders and pulled him in his arms so the blond was trapped between the railing and Robert's lean body. The Pole grabbed the railing with both hands that his strong arms formed some kind of shelter for Marco, keeping him safe and warm, and Marco snuggled back against him with a small sigh. He leaned his head against Robert's shoulder and cocked it to the side to look at him.

“Why are you looking so sad, Robert? Did I say something that hurt you?” he asked, quietly, readying himself for whatever the older man would tell him. Robert's blue eyes looked at him with such a deep desire though, that Marco's legs felt like jelly all of a sudden, and he was grateful for the support the Pole's frame granted him.

“No, you didn't say anything wrong, Marco,” the older one assured him. “My worries have nothing to do with you. It's only that I visited Anna today and she told me that she doesn't want to keep our baby.”

“Oh.” Marco was taken aback by Robert's words. He hadn't expected him to be that honest with him, after all, he was only a rented boyfriend, and Robert admitting so freely that Anna's decision hurt him touched the blond, deeply.

The student laid his hands upon Robert's to show him that he was there for him and wouldn't go anywhere, and Robert's chest vibrated against his back as he let out a heartfelt sigh. “I never really thought about children beforehand, Anna and I had decided that we wanted to wait with children for a while longer and then, things became more and more difficult between us and we got divorced. I never missed having a child, even not when I saw other couples with their babies. But knowing that she doesn't want to keep our son or daughter, that she doesn't want to give our baby the chance to live, I feel sadder about it than I thought I could be. I understand her and I know that I have no right to expect her being a working single mom, but that doesn't make it less painful, the least.”

“Of course, you are sad about her decision, Robert. You are a warmhearted man and I know for sure that you will be a great father. No wonder you feel this way!” Robert smiled gratefully by Marco's passionate words, and the blond student gathered all of his courage and took a deep breath. His next words were more a croak than actual words, but he owed Robert this before things went further between them. “What if you gave your relationship a second chance? Would that make her keep your baby?”

Robert flinched violently, staring disbelieving at him. Marco shivered in the cold because Robert had moved away from him when he had uttered his suggestion. “You're not serious about this, Marco, are you? How can you ask this question – tonight? After all that happened between us? I thought that you would know by now how I feel about you – about us,” the Pole asked, impassively, his blue eyes shadowed with hurt and anger.

Marco licked his lips, feeling ridiculous happy all of a sudden. “So you really don't love her any longer?”

Robert's gaze sent shivers along his spine, but Marco wasn't sure whether they were shivers of anticipation or of fear. “No, I don't, Marco. I want her to keep our baby, but it would be pointless to try it again just for our child's sake. It didn't work out the first time, and it wouldn't work out a second time.” He reached out with his hand, his thumb brushing over Marco's trembling bottom lip. “You know why it wouldn't Marco. Don't tell me that you don't know it.” Robert's words sounded hoarse and this time, Marco knew for sure that the shivers wrecking him were shivers of anticipation as his tongue darted out of his mouth to tease the slightly calloused thumb of his hopefully-soon-to-be-real-boyfriend.

He wanted to lose himself in Robert's embrace more than anything, forget the world outside for a couple of hours, but Marco knew that this talk was important, and that they wouldn't be able to enjoy their first night together with Robert worrying about the destiny of his unborn child, so they had to talk this through at first. Apart from that, Marco loved Robert far too much to see him that unhappy without feeling unhappy himself.

“You could raise your baby if Anna doesn't want to do that,” he said, watching Robert closely.

Robert smiled sadly. “I thought about that myself, Marco, believe me. But, how should I do that alone? I have to work until late in the evening more than only a few times every month, and I don't think that being raised more by a nanny than by myself would be good for my son or daughter.”

“You're not alone, Robert, not any longer. You have me.”

Marco's unexpected suggestion made Robert flinch again and Marco blink. Had he truly just said that? From where had he gathered the courage to utter these words? They even weren't a true couple at this point! He licked over his lip again, knowing that his face was deep red. “I mean if you want me, that is.”

Robert's eyes darkened with passion, deep, burning passion and the blond could see that it wasn't only the passion of sexual desire, but something much much stronger and deeper. “If I want you, Marco? I thought I had already shown you how much I want you – how much I _need_ you. Don't you ever doubt that I really want to be with you.” The Pole pulled him close to his hot body and Marco forgot the cold, his aching feet and everything that wasn't the beautiful dark-haired businessman looking at him as if he were the only being in the world for him.

His throat went dry as Robert's face came closer to his own, and he felt like a gazelle being cornered by an elegant and dangerous panther, but he didn't mind to be this panther's prey, the least. Quite the opposite, he craved to be hunted down and dragged into the panther's den by this wonderful and amazing man, to become one with him and never be set free again.

Robert stopped only inches away from his mouth, and Marco suppressed a frustrated moan as the Pole gazed intensively at him again, his warm breath ghosting over the blond's flushed cheek.

“I know exactly what I want, Marco. I want you in my life for real and for good, not as my faked or rented boyfriend. I want you as my lover and my partner, and I want to share all ups and downs with you, every little thing and every moment, the happy ones as much as the sad ones. I didn't know that I could ever feels this way for another man – hell, I didn't know I could ever feel this way for any other _living being_ , but, that's what happened, and all I can do is accept that. You have no idea how jealous I was tonight, when all those people tried to make a move on you, to hit on you as if you were fair game. I wanted to scream into their faces that you are mine, and only mine. I wanted to yell at them that you are mine to touch, mine to hold and kiss, mine to take care of and mine to make you happy. I wanted to tell them that they had to keep their distance from you for at least five meters and that they had to leave you alone, and it scared the hell out of me, because I never ever felt this way before about anybody else. I was never the jealous kind of guy, never the possessive kind of guy. But with you, I am. With you, the sun is shining brighter, the air is warmer and the flowers smell sweeter. With you, I have the feeling that I can reach everything I want to reach, even raise my child. But, is that what you really want, Marco? Are you sure that you are truly ready for not only sharing your life with a pretty jealous and possessive lover, but also for raising his child with him, taking care of a little baby? You know what it means, don't you? Sleepless nights walking up and down in the dark living room for hours with a crying bundle in your arms, eyes you can hardly keep open during your studies because you are so damn tired, T-shirts soaked with sore milk and baby-puke and ugly smelling diapers. Not to mention the sex-starvation because the baby will start to cry each single damn time I just laid my hands on you. I know that I want to have all of this with you, but I am not so sure if you really want all of this.”

Marco stared at Robert, left speechless by the most uncommon love declaration he had ever gotten.

By the most beautiful love declaration he had ever gotten.

No one had ever told him how much they loved him in this breathtaking and earth-shaking way, and the Pole hadn't even said those famous three little words.

The blond student swallowed, hard, because he couldn't remember one single time he had felt like he felt right now, close to tears because Robert's almost brutal and yet so honest and passionate words had touched him like no other speech aimed at him before. His heart was racing, his cock was trying to tear through the cotton of his briefs and his sweatpants, and his lips tingled with the desire to kiss Robert until they would both die because of the lack of oxygen, happily and with a stupid smile on their faces.

But before he could do that, he needed to give the older man the answer he needed and that he truly deserved, and Marco cupped his stubbly cheeks with a soft smile on his handsome features.

“I am sure that I want all of this with you, Robert, believe me, I know what raising a child means. My older sister has a little boy, and I take care of him as oftentimes as I'm able to. I wiped puked milk from his mouth and my tee more oftentimes than I can count, and I also changed his diapers countless times. I held him and rocked him when he was crying for hours and let him sleep on my chest when he was totally exhausted from his fits. I took him when my sister was crying because she was so tired that she could have fallen asleep leaned against a wall, and I cleaned the couch after feeding him the bottle. But, having a child doesn't mean only all of the exhausting and unpleasant things you mentioned. It also means shedding tears of joy when the small bundle crying all night long smiles at you his true, honest toothless smile for the very first time, giggling when you tickle their belly like only little children can giggle. It means holding their hand when they make their first stumbling steps, and grinning like an idiot when they say 'papa' for the first time. It means reading bedtime stories to them when they sit in your lap, snuggled against you, and getting heartfelt, wet pecks on your cheek after you have built a sand-castle for them. It means walking around with open eyes and explaining this wonderful, fascinating world to them while they listen to you with big eyes. Raising a child is straining and sometimes painful, but it is also wonderful, satisfying and bringing life, light, joy and love into your own life. It is something I always wanted to do some day, but didn't think that it would ever happen, so yes, I'm sure that I want to have all of this with you. Talk to Anna and ask her to keep your baby to let you raise it, together with me.”

Robert had watched him during his own rather long speech, his beautiful eyes filled with deep emotions never leaving his face. “Marco!” was all he whispered in a broken voice when the blond was finished and then, the dark-haired man finally kissed him.


	15. Cabin Nights: Marco And Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Robert spend their first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Bananasplit86, I hope that you're still interested in this story, and I'm sorry that it took me so long to update it. It is a long one to make up for the long wait at least a little bit, I hope you will like Robert's and Marco's first time. I tried to write it a little bit differently, because Marco is experienced but the one bottoming while Robert might be the one on top but is inexperienced and needs some guidance. :-)
> 
> My dear readers, I don't know if anyone of you is still interested in this story, please let me know if you still are. The next chapter will be about Mats' and Benni's night in their cabin in case you're still liking foolish Robert and Marco. <33

Robert's kiss was earth-shaking to say the least.

Marco hadn't had many lovers, only two more or less serious relationships in his late teenage years and his very early twenties, but he also wasn't a beginner when it came to kissing and having sex with another man and, considering what Robert had said, he was definitely the more experienced one of the two of them. At least when it came to kissing and having sex with another man, that is, because Robert certainly had had some experiences with the opposite gender. Yet Robert didn't kiss him like a beginner and as if he was unsure about kissing another man, quite the opposite, and as unbelievable as it might seem to be, but this kiss was even better and more earth-shaking than their first one in the shop had been.

The dark-haired man's kiss was fierce and hungry and passionate, and all Marco could do was clinging to his broad shoulders under the white dress shirt and kiss him back with the same ardor and longing. The blond student opened his mouth under the passionate onslaught of his lips, happy and willing to let the curious conqueror claim its territory as Robert now pushed his tongue deep into the soft and warm cavern. The sound of a loud and needy moan startled him, and Marco needed some seconds to realize that he had been the one moaning with such passion. He didn't feel the cold any longer because Robert's arms wrapped tightly around his back kept him warm and safe; and he gave in to his desire to explore the tempting landscape beneath his fingers and let his hands wander around, following the trail of the shifting muscles as Robert pulled him even closer.

Their tongues had started to dance with each other, teasing and challenging and tenderly battling for the right to push deeper, their intermingling moans and gasps vibrating in their chests pressed close against one another. Marco was grateful for his comfortable and loosely fitting sweatpants, because his manhood had woken up with the first touch of their tongues, rubbing eagerly against Robert's thigh and straining against the smooth fabric of his pants. To his luck, Robert's cock didn't want to stay behind, because the heavy pressure against Marco's abdominal muscles really couldn't be mistaken as a lighter or something like that. No lighter or mobile phone stuffed into a pocket throbbed and felt like an aroused cock, the blond student knew the difference well enough to be sure about that. For some more seconds, they stayed where they were, kissing each other on the balcony as if their life depended on it, but soon, the older one started to gently push Marco in the direction of the bedroom, never loosening his tight grip around his waist and back. Marco let himself be directed without hesitation, and he didn't even open his eyes to look where he was walking, trusting Robert enough that he would get them back into the room, safely and unharmed.

“I want you!” the businessman groaned when they had to part for air, dabbing heated kisses all over Marco's flushed face. “Want you so much!”

“Want you, too, Robert!” Marco snaked one shaky hand between their bodies to fumble with Robert's belt, and the Pole chuckled when he let out a breathless curse because the annoying leather snake resisted his feeble tries to open it. “So eager, my beautiful Marco, aren't you? Let me do that for you!”

Marco shook his head and lifted his chin up with grim determination. “No, you're all mine tonight, Robert. Mine to kiss, mine to undress you and mine to make you moan and shout!” he snarled, the strong wave of possessiveness coursing through him not really surprising him. Robert wasn't the only one feeling passionate and possessive, Marco had well noticed the furtive and the not so furtive glances the good-looking businessman had gotten over the evening, and he felt the strong urge to mark the older man as his and make sure that everyone would see right at first sight that Robert was taken.

Robert's answer was an ardent moan. “I love your possessiveness, it's pretty arousing!” he purred, tousling Marco's quiff with his left hand while pushing the sweatpants over his narrow hips with the other one. They had reached the end of the huge bed in the meantime, and Marco growled with contentment when the belt gave in and he had finally access to the lower parts of Robert's body.

He didn't know from where the took the self-control to not just rip the black trousers from his lover's body but to slowly and carefully pull them downwards instead. They stepped out of their pants at the same time, and the dark-haired Pole quickly bent down to take them and throw them over the chair beside the nightstand.

“You should fold your trousers, they have surely been expensive,” Marco remarked hoarsely, even though he didn't really care about that at the moment. Robert's hands enclosing his waist to stroke with his thumbs over his abs distracted him from creases in trousers, thoroughly, and he moaned, loudly and embarrassingly needy. Robert let his lips travel over his earlobe while he pushed his tee upwards, grazing with his short nails over Marco's damp skin as he did so. “They have indeed been expensive. Well fitting and expensive clothes are important in my job,” the dark-haired Pole murmured, his warm breath on Marco's sensitive ear sending shivers of arousal along his spine. “But I am sure that there will be an electric iron somewhere here in this 'cabin', and I have learned how to iron my shirts and my trousers myself at a very young age, so this won't be a problem. Are you interested in my clothing or more in what's hidden underneath them, my beautiful Marco?”

Marco's legs felt like jelly at this point, and he had a hard time remembering how to open the tiny buttons of Robert's dress shirt, because his fingers were trembling with pure need. “In what's hidden underneath, of course. But, your suit and your shirt won't take this treatment well...”

“I don't care, Mars, not at all. All I care about is you!” Robert breathed into his ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth to nip at it. Then, he suddenly stepped back, pulling Marco's t-shirt over his head with one single fluent move before stepping back and regarding the blond student as if he was a rare exhibit in a museum. Marco's private parts were still hidden under his simple white briefs, and he was grateful for that, because Robert's rapturous staring made him feel vulnerable and nervous.

“You're so beautiful, Marco, so, so beautiful. I don't think that I have seen anything more beautiful than you actually are in my entire life.”

Robert's husky confession shot right into Marco's groin, and his rock-hard dick tried to tear through the tight cotton of his underwear in desperate need. The older man still wore his halfway unbuttoned shirt and his own underwear, but instead of looking ridiculous, it only boosted his sexiness. Marco was reminded of the panther again when he saw the hungry expression in Robert's now dark-blue eyes, the ruffled dark curls and his with arousal and desire suffused face sending hot waves of lust through Marco's body. The businessman stepped closer again, but he didn't embrace Marco, only reached out with his hand to stroke over his swollen lips in a surprisingly tender gesture.

“You're looking like one of those Greek or Roman sculptures, my beautiful Marco, the ancient Roman God Mars would surely be proud to call you one of his warriors.” Spoken with so much longing and devotion that the blond student suddenly felt a huge lump in his throat.

No one had ever made him feel that special in his life beforehand, no one had ever given him the feeling of being the most precious and most beautiful thing in the world for them. Robert did, and he made him feel loved and desired although he still hadn't said those famous three little words.

Marco started to wonder whether or not Robert would ever do that, but when the older man now hastily undressed his shirt and his socks, pulling him close again when he was naked except for his briefs, Marco stopped thinking and kissed him with all the love he felt for him instead.

“I need you, Robert, I need to be yours, please!” he moaned into his mouth, and Robert let out a possessive growl and finally lowered him down onto the huge bed. “And you will be mine, my beautiful Marco, don't you doubt that!” he snarled, and his passionate words sounded like a promise and a threat at the same time.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Robert was drunk.

Not because he had had too much alcohol, oh no. He had been very careful with what he had drunken during the unnervingly long evening, and he was as sober as one could only be after such an event - sober when it came to alcohol.

No, Robert was drunk with his wonderful Marco, drunk with his unique scent, the sweet noises he made when Robert touched him, and drunk with all the love and desire he felt for him. He simply couldn't get enough of tasting him, kissing each and every tiny spot of fragrant skin within his reach. Marco was amazing and irresistible in his arousal, all pliant and willing and shivering as he lay there spread out in all his naked glory in the middle of the large bed, and this only for him.

The blond student had wanted to touch and caress Robert, but the Pole had strictly ordered him to lie still and let him have his way with him. “Let me have you my way, Mars, please,” he had whispered, his voice that hoarse that he had hardly recognized it himself.

The blond had shyly nodded, and it was obvious that he didn't consider himself as beautiful and irresistible as Robert actually did, because he had tried to cover his flushed body with the blanket at first. “I will be your blanket!” Robert had promised him, pulling the cover out of Marco's reach to start his exploration. When this night was over, Robert would know this amazing man by heart, he would know all the valleys and hills of his beautiful male body, and he would know which spots would make him moan and shiver with unrestrained passion when caressed. When this night was over, Robert would recognize Marco just by his scent and his taste, by the feeling of his warm and smooth skin under his fingers, and by the husky purrs and mewls the blond couldn't hold back when Robert licked up the salty sweat from his abs or his arms or when he took his erect nipples between his lips.

Yes, Robert was drunk, but in the best way possible, and as he now slowly approached the one part of Marco's trembling body he had ignored so far, his wonderful prey rewarded him with a heavy shudder and a croaked out: “Robert, please, I need you!” Marco's long and elegant fingers clutched the bed sheets for dare life, and the older man strained his eyes to not miss Marco's expression when he would touch his gorgeous cock for the first time in this special night. The proud evidence of the blond's pure maleness was already throbbing and leaking pre-come, the engorged head deep-red and glistening with the drops of pleasure Robert's ardent ministration had pulled from him. 

The dark-haired businessman smiled and without any warning, he enclosed the tip of Marco's member with his lips and licked over the sensitive slit. Marco mewled and arched his back with the overwhelming sensations, and Robert almost had to gag and pulled back with a flinch. He had never done this before, but he had watched four or five porns over the last days to not make a fool out of himself. Not that he would admit that to anyone, and he hadn't watched them to get off, but with something akin to clinical interest because he had thought that it couldn't do any harm to know how it worked. It had looked easier than it actually was, and he didn't dare to take Marco's cock deeper in his mouth, because he really didn't want to ruin this night by retching all over Marco's dick.

“Sorry, I'll try to keep my hips still!” Marco gasped out when he noticed Robert's struggles, and Robert smiled sheepishly at him. “I am sorry, I've never done this before,” he mumbled, hoping that he hadn't already ruined the mood with his clumsiness. The blond student smiled back, his eyes only big, dark rounds because of his arousal. “You're doing great, Robert, it feels like heaven!” he encouraged Robert to go on, and the older man didn't need more reassurance and tried it right away again, this time taking Marco's hips in a tight grip to keep him from thrusting uncontrollably. He closed his eyes to focus on his task, the memory of the arousal and lust on Marco's face enough to spur him on. He stiffened his tongue and started to massage the pulsing shaft and the sensitive head with wanton abandon, and the shudders wrecking Marco's lithe body were proof enough for him that he must do it right. When he felt safe enough in his doing, he loosened his right hand from Marco's hip to caress his balls and the younger one let out a strangled cry and opened his legs for him, shaking with the effort of holding back.

“Robert, please, I can't stand this any longer. I'm going to come if you'll keep doing that!” Marco whimpered when he started to massage the area between his balls and his secret entrance, and Robert smiled around his cock and opened his eyes to look at him. Marco was a breathtaking sight for his loving eyes, he had pushed himself into a halfway sitting position to watch Robert blowing him, his torso resting on his forearms. His pale skin was shimmering rosy in the dim yellow light of the lamp on the night stand, and Robert resisted the urge to rub himself against the mattress and find release from his painful desire only with effort.

But, this was all about Marco, and he wanted this night to be special for him. Robert was sure that he would get his fill this time, as well, his patience would be rewarded in the end. “Don't hold back, Mars,” he gently demanded, “I want you to come in my mouth.”

“But, I want to come when you're inside me!” Marco objected, struggling to hold back. “You will, don't worry. Please, come for me, show me that I can truly pleasure you this way!” Robert said, and when he started to suck him deeper into his mouth, bobbing up and down on the hard shaft, Marco lost his battle and tensed up with the first wave of his climax. “Robert, I'm... commmming!” he moaned, and Robert relaxed his throat as best as he was able to and eagerly started to swallow the salty wetness that shot into his mouth in fast jets. “Uh, oh, Robert!” Marco moaned again, shivering heavily through his height as Robert sucked him through his forceful orgasm. The dark-haired Pole felt hot pride, overwhelming tenderness and passion tighten his chest, and his eyes became wet with emotion. He had done this for Marco, he had satisfied him this way. There might be other men being far more skilled when it came to blow jobs, but Robert was sure that no other living being on this planet could care more about the young man lying trapped in the aftermath on the bed than he himself.

When it was over, Marco relaxed with a happy purr and Robert released his softening dick from his mouth and buried his face in the blond pubic hair for one moment, breathing in his musky scent. Marco was the love of his life, his everything, the dark-haired businessman knew that for sure. He was the one he wanted to have a family with – raise his son or daughter with. Yet, this night was only about the two of them, and when Robert felt strong enough to finally come to the most important part of this night without embarrassing himself by coming untouched just because of Marco's pleasure right there and then, he raised his head and smiled sheepishly at Marco.

“I want you, my beautiful Marco, more than anything. But, I've never done that before, and I have no clue what to do next,” he admitted, and the amazing being he would hopefully call his own any time soon smiled back and said: “Don't worry about that, love. I feel honored to be your first man, and I will help you and talk you through it.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

After Robert's hoarse confession, they had spent their time with kissing and stroking again, Marco had sensed how unsure the older man was about it, and he had thought it better to calm him down until he would be relaxed enough for the next step. Robert's strong arousal was poking against his abs as they kissed each other, passionately, but when Marco reached out to touch him, the Pole enclosed his fingers to keep him from doing so. “Don't do that, Mars, or it will be over after three seconds.” Robert's handsome male features were suffused with his desire and need, and Marco craved to feel his hard and heavy cock in his hand – finally after the horribly long time when he had only dreamed of sleeping with him, but he was a man himself and could understand Robert's feelings. The older man wanted to do this right, and he feared to do something stupid and make a fool of himself by coming too soon, and Marco loved him far too much to risk that Robert felt bad about their first night afterwards. He tried to caress his nipples and his chiseled chest instead, glad that the Pole allowed him to caress him there.

“I have brought lube and condom, they are in the drawer of the right nightstand,” he whispered when he thought that Robert would be relaxed enough for the next step, and Robert chuckled and said: “Me too, in the left one.” Marco joined his laughter and bent over him to pull at the drawer and take the things they would need to finally sleep with each other.

Robert busied himself with leaving a hickey on his throat while Marco was distracted with the small bottle and the condoms, and the blond let out an indignant yelp. “Not there on my throat! They will see that!” he groused, but Robert looked very pleased at his 'mouthwork' when he drew back from the throbbing spot again. “If I had to guess, then I would say that Mats and Benni will approve. Besides, you are welcome to mark me as yours, too, my beautiful Marco!” he challenged him, and Marco growled and pushed the older man onto the mattress to lay his claim upon him right away.

When he was done after a lot of shivers and gasps he had pulled from his dark-haired lover, he eyed his artwork, critically. “I'll have to repeat that tomorrow, not that it will fade too soon!” he stated, earning a slap on his butt cheek with that. “You'd better not become too cheeky!” the Pole growled dangerously, but his cock leaking happy drops onto Marco's abdomen betrayed his words.

“What? A man has to mark his territory, properly!” Marco lifted his head up to look in Robert's wonderful blue eyes, and when he saw the expression of love, wonder and devotion in them, he forgot what he had wanted to say next and kissed him instead, his tongue telling Robert all the things he didn't have the right words for. Robert pulled him down and embraced him as if his life depended on it, and Marco blindly felt for the bottle and opened it one-handed with trembling fingers. He was hard again, their kisses and teasing had woken up his cock again without any problems, and he really needed to feel Robert deep inside him – now.

“It has been a rather long time for me, you need to loosen me up a little bit at first, love,” he murmured at Robert's lips, coating the fingers of his right hand with the lube in a tender caress. “Use one finger at first, just like that.”

Marco took Robert's hand and guided it between his legs while he kissed him again, showing him how and where he wanted to be stroked. Robert was nervous, the blond student could feel that by the trembling of his fingers, and he deepened the kiss and pushed back against the curious finger circling his hole to show him that he enjoyed what the older man was doing to him. Robert took his time and Marco didn't push him despite his impatience, a soft moan fleeing his lips when the dark-haired man finally pushed his finger inside. It felt amazing, and Marco relaxed and drew back from his lips to lay his forehead against Robert's. “That's wonderful, you're doing great babe, just like that. Move your finger – in and out – oh yes, a little bit faster...” He carded his fingers through Robert's tousled curls and moved his hips in time to Robert's cautious thrusts. “I love feeling you like this, babe, keep doing that!”

For a while, all that was audible was Marco's panting that became louder and more urgent, and it didn't take long until he felt ready for the next finger. “You're amazing, Robert, that's perfect, you can use two fingers now.”

“Are you sure, darling? You're so tight...” Robert hesitated, tensed up with the fear to hurt the young man he desired with all his heart. Marco snickered and kissed his nose, tenderly stroking his stubbly cheek as he looked at him. “Everything is fine, babe, don't worry. You do want me to be tight for you, don't you?”

“I don't want to hurt you.” Robert swallowed audibly, his face showing a pained expression because of his strong, unfulfilled desire. Marco became serious, and his kiss assured the older man that he didn't need to worry. “Your love will never hurt me, Robert. I want you to do it, please...”

Robert sighed and closed his eyes, focusing on his task to prepare the younger one with all his senses. He carefully pushed two digits into Marco's tight heat, moving forth and back with them until Marco relaxed in his arms and met his thrusts with longing and ardor. The blond student now concentrated on Robert finding his sweet spot, and he changed the angle a little bit to make it easier for his ardent lover. Robert was totally caught up in his doing, and he flinched when Marco suddenly cried out. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, quite the opposite, love. Can you feel that spot inside me? Aaaahhhh yes, right there!” Marco gasped out, and the Pole laughed in amazement and started to massage the one special spot in Marco's tight channel he had just found. He might not be experienced, but his eagerness and excitement made up more than enough for his lack of practice, and stars exploded before Marco's closed eyelids with every brush over his throbbing prostate. His cock was aching with the need to come again, and if the hardness of Robert's neglected manhood was any indication, then the older man was as needy and aroused as he himself was. Marco decided that there had been enough teasing and preparing. It had been a rather long time since he had last done it, but he was aroused and loosened up enough to take Robert without going through a third finger beforehand; and he really didn't want to risk that the wonderful man he loved so much came too early just because he couldn't hold back anymore. Marco wouldn't mind it, at all, but he knew that Robert would mind it and probably be heartbroken about his 'failure'. This wonderful man deserved his first time topping with another man to be perfect, and Marco would do everything he could to make that happen.

He searched for the package with the condoms and pulled back from the fingers. “I'm ready for you, love, I need to feel you now,” he murmured, nibbling at his lips as he opened the package. Robert slowly pulled his fingers out, and Marco suppressed a strangled moan because of the loss. “Are you sure? Shouldn't I use three fingers at first?” Robert eyed him closely, and Marco shook his head with a smile. “Your incredible first blow job has helped me to relax enough that two fingers will work just as nicely for our first time as three fingers would have without you blowing me out of my mind,” he joked, and Robert relaxed and laughed at that. “This night has a lot of firsts, hasn't it?” he mused, and Marco nodded. “Yes, me putting this umbrella over your gorgeous cock for the first time for example!” he grinned, taking the edge out their overwhelming desire with his teasing words at least a little bit.

Robert squeezed his eyes shut as if he was in pain when Marco's fingers touched his twitching dick, and the blond knew better than to prolong the whole procedure and make his lover come just from him rolling the rubber over his cock. He took a deep breath and hastened to smear the lube all over the thin layer of latex without arousing the dark-haired man further and then, he lay down on his back with invitingly spread legs and pulled his lover over his body.

“Take me Robert, make me yours!”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Robert couldn't tell from where he had taken the strength to not just come while he had blown and prepared Marco, because his ball were hurting from all his suppressed desire and need, but somehow, an inclined angel had listened to his prayers and kept him from ruining this by coming too early like a horny teenager who made out with his teenage love for the first time.

But, as Marco now looked up at him with trust, love and passion written all over his beautiful face, he had to bite down on his lip to gather the last shreds of his self-control. The blond student wrapped his long legs around his waist when he hesitated, gently urging him to take what he offered him so willingly and without reservations or fear, and Robert finally pushed forward and sheathed his throbbing member into Marco's incredibly tight and hot passage.

“Ohgodohgodohgod!” he breathed against the fragrant shoulder where he had buried his face, the small drops of sweat shining on the pale skin like precious diamonds tickling his nose. He licked them up to distract himself from the almost unbearably intense pleasure he felt as he slowly sank in, his hard cock breaching the tight ring muscle enclosing Marco's puckered rosebud. The younger one moaned, his fingers digging into Robert's shoulder-blades keeping him from coming just with the first intrusion. “I need a moment!” was all he could croak out when he was buried to the hilt deep inside Marco, and his wonderful lover gently stroked his back and whispered tender words into his ear.

“You're wonderful, Robert, you feel so good inside me. I love being so close to you. You're perfect...”

The dark-haired businessman drew in a shaky breath and turned his head to kiss the amazing being trapped underneath his shivering body. “You are perfect, Mars, you are wonderful.” Robert swallowed and trailed with his fingertips over Marco's face.

“I love you, Marco, I love you so.”

The young man looked up at him, and his eyes started to shine with happiness and love. “I love you, too, Robert,” he whispered, pulling him down for a deep, passionate kiss. Robert returned the kiss with the same longing and finally began to move, slowly pulling out and pushing in again.

It was overwhelming, better than anything he had ever felt before.

Robert couldn't tell whether it felt so different because he did it with another man for the first time in his life – something he had secretly craved for for years as he now knew, or if it was because it was with Marco, the man he loved more than he had ever loved someone.

The act itself might not be that different from how it had been when he had slept with Anna, but everything else was, from the way Marco's rock-hard manhood brushed over his abs with every move to the smell of male arousal and the husky and low moans the other man voiced his pleasure with. Marco's slim but well-toned arms held him tight with the strength only other men had, and his stubbly cheek left a pleasant burn all over his own face. Marco's body was hard in all the right places, from his chest down to his six-pack, and Robert's blood thrummed in his ears with a passion he had never thought possible before this night.

“Love you, want you, need you!” Marco urged him on, digging his heels into the small of his back. “Take me harder, gimme more!”

And Robert did. He drove into his amazing lover again and again, hard, fast, unable to hold back any longer. The sounds of wet skin slapping against wet skin filled the with male pheromones thick air and Robert was vaguely aware that he should probably touch Marco's throbbing cock and jerk him off. Before he could put his thoughts into action though, Marco raised his hips higher with the next move, and Robert pushed deeper than ever before, hitting the blond's prostate with the next thrust. Marco cried out into their fierce kiss and shivered violently, and this was the sign for Robert that he didn't need to worry about the younger one getting his fill if he only managed to repeat that and stimulate his sweet spot again.

“Fuck, yes, right theeerrrree!” Marco encouraged him totally out of breath, his nails leaving marks on Robert's back in his lust and desire. It only spurred the dark-haired man on to move faster, chasing his own height in desperate need.

“Yes, do that again, Robert, I'm so close, don't stop!” Marco panted, he seemed to sense how badly Robert needed to know that he was doing that right, and he gave him what Robert needed without hesitation.

“Robert!!!!” Marco's shout of ecstasy echoed in the bedroom and if Robert had any brain cell left for feeling ashamed about the other guests or their hosts maybe hearing them, he would probably have flinched with embarrassment, but as things stood, all he could think about was his own orgasm building at the end of his spine when Marco spilled his seed between their connected bodies in hot spurts, the friction on his cock their movements had caused together with the stimulation of his prostate enough to make the blond come hard for a second time.

Robert gratefully allowed his own climax to wash over him as he released himself into the rubber, and for a very long time, his world existed of hot and intense pleasure and satisfaction only.

They shuddered through the throes of passion together and when it was over, Robert dropped down on Marco's body and held him close, never wanting to let go of him again.

Marco relaxed underneath him and kissed his damp and hopelessly ruffled hair, gently stroking his back. “That was an amazing first time, babe,” he purred, and Robert pushed his nose deeper into the warm crook between his neck and his shoulder.

“Yes, it was. Thank you for that, my beautiful Marco.”

Marco snickered. “I have to thank you, my wonderful Robert. You were the one doing all the work. I simply enjoyed the ride.”

Robert grinned and peered at him from under his eyelashes with the pride of a male predator that had just hunted his prey down. “Is that so? Did I satisfy you?”

“Oh yes, you did, and how you did...” Marco winked at him. “I hope that you will prove your stamina and be up for a second round any time soon.” He laughed when he saw Robert's incredulous look. “I was just kidding, love. I'm just so, soo happy, I can't help it. You're making me happy. I love you, Robert.”

Robert smiled and bent down to kiss him. “You're making me happy, too, Mars, and I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone,” he murmured, and for a very long time, their soft purring and murmured words of love in between their tender kisses was all that was audible in Robert's and Marco's bedroom of the impressive villa that their hosts simply called their cabin.


End file.
